The Taylor Series 1
by dracomalfoylova1
Summary: A 14 year old girl is very happy and surprised to discover that she has now entered a different dimension where the books of Harry Potter is actually reality and she has being accepted into Hogwarts, but none of the students must know about her secret...
1. Chapter 1 A New Beggining

Hi guys, this is my fist ever fanfiction so bare with me on this. If all goes well I really hope to write more, and in the next book (if i get there) it with become a Draylor thing. Hope you enjoy :) Now also I am working up to the relationship of Taylor and Malfoy, i'm not just going to suddnly make them fall inlove, and they fall in love in the goblet of fire (4th year chapter) so just saying. The 3rd year you learn about Taylor, the next year it gets into it. Anyway hope you all enjoy this story and PLEASE Review this, because i havent been getting many :) x

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

A young girl at the age of 14, lay in her bed in a dreamless sleep, her chocolate brown hair lay elegantly beside her. The only noise that could be heard was her gentle breathing and the whispering of the trees. Beside her bed lay the 7 books of Harry Potter and a glass of warm water. Her name was Taylor. Taylor was an imaginative girl, which means her imagination works at extra capacity. But she was very down to earth and sweet, besides her tongue that sometimes accidently let out a bad word or two. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her mum. If you asked her friends what she liked doing, they would answer "dancing, acting and harry potter." But this girl's muggle life was about to change, for on this morning, she would receive a letter that will change her life forever…

Chapter 1

Taylor woke early the next morning to a sound that she couldn't identify. She slowly slid her legs out of her bed and creeped to her bedroom door and quietly opened it. She then made her way to her front door and saw that there was a letter on the floor. Picking it up, Taylor noticed that her name was written on the front. It read:

Taylor Mundus

2nd Bedroom

10 Ginger Avenue

Australia

Fascinated at this, Taylor started to open it, not realising that someone was standing behind her.

"What is that?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Taylor realised that it was her mother. She sighed and gave the letter to her.

"To me it looks like a fake letter from Hogwarts." Taylor responded.

"What's Hogwarts?" Her mother asked. She stared at her in surprise, how could she not know what Hogwarts was?

"Harry Potter?" Taylor asked desperately, but her mother just looked at her in astonishment, like she was from a different planet. She watched as her mother opened the letter and as her mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, not taking her eyes off her astounded mother.

"It...It's a letter…from a school called Hogwarts. It says you've been accepted." Her mother stuttered, hands shaking. Taylor just stared with the same expression as her mother. This can't be right, she was 14, you could only be accepted at 11, and it was a fictional book, it isn't real…

"It's probably just a joke." Taylor's mother responded as she threw it in the fire and walked out of the room. Taylor slowly approached the fire and watched as the letter burned different colours, as the letter that could have answered the questions circling in her head and her dream ticket burned into ashes.

The next day was Saturday, which meant weekend, which meant Taylor being extraordinarily happy. No assignments or homework meant she could do anything and was free, so she decided to hang out with her friends, Alex and Sarah. But besides all this fun that would occur, the letter she had received the previous day stayed in her head. She couldn't put it aside. Then there was also the fact that no one, and I mean absolutely no one knew what Harry Potter was, even though a few days before everyone knew what it was. This came to worry her, especially considering her and Sarah both loved it. But for the time being she decided to just have fun with her friends for the day.

When she got home she heard hushed voices coming from the lounge room.

"She cannot go." Her mother's voice rang out.

"She must. She is a witch and she is obliged to go." Another familiar voice whispered. She decided to just casually walk into the room because of her good mood, kindly greet the character and then walk out and secretly listen in to their conversation. As she opened the door and walked into the room she almost feinted, there, sitting on the couch, was…was…Professor Dumbledore. The one and only, the best wizard, the awesome wizard who was…well awesome. Taylor just stood there, like a tree, planted firmly to the spot, her mouth gaping at the famous and wisest wizard in the wizarding world.

"Hello." Said the kind wizard. "You must be Taylor." Still in the same position she nodded. "Ah. We all need to have a little talk as you seem very confused."

"How can you tell that?" She squeaked curiously.

"By your eyes and the look on your face." He answered simply. Taylor nodded and slowly went and sat next to her mum, not taking her eyes off him again. Her mother seemed to have made him a cup of tea, as he was just setting down his cup.

"Taylor…" He started, not taking his eyes off her. "Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

"Yes. No one seems to know what Harry Potter is, let alone what happens." She quickly put in, not really thinking about what she was saying. She watched as Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the fire, his cloak swaying behind him.

"Yes, that is because you're not in the same life as you were." Taylor just stared in disbelief. What the hell is he on about? "You are in, now, a different dimension, where Mr Potter's life is not in a book; instead it's laid out into reality."

"Wh...Wha…what!" She asked in disbelief. Dumbledore just kindly smiled at her with patience.

"You have come from a different dimension and you are now a witch. Although you are 14, you are going to have to start from 3rd year. You will be in the same year as Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." A smile bloomed on her face. Going to Hogwarts and then being in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione, how could her life get any better?

"But…" That one little word brought her out of her thoughts. "I know that you know everything that is going to happen in Harry's schooling years. If you choose to attend Hogwarts, you must sign a contract saying that you will never change events, deaths or anything other main happenings. You may tell Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger at some point about your life on knowing everything but you cannot at any time, or for any reason tell them what is in store for them into the future." At this, his wand was in his hand and a piece of parchment was floating towards her, with a pot of ink and a quill among it. Softly, it landed onto the coffee table in front of Taylor. On the top of the parchment words started to appear. Taylor then realised that it was actually the contract. She then read through it twice and picked up the quill elegantly. But a hand caught her wrist.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Her mother asked in a desperate tone.

"Of course I do mum, this is a once in a life time opportunity." Taylor answered enthusiastically while she signed the contract. As soon as she took the elegant peacock quill off the paper it flew back over to Dumbledore with the quill and ink that flew out of her hand. As soon as it reached Dumbledore, it disappeared.

"And now that that matter is over, I would like to discuss something else with you."

"Yes…" She added eagerly.

"I would like you to teach Muggle Studies: Extension for the students, but only your year of students, no younger or older. Would you like to?

"Hells yes! I can't wait to see the look on the Slytherin's faces when they find out they have to do more muggle studies." She put in with a grin. Dumbledore tried to hold back a grin, but it appeared on his face. With a flick of his wand, a trunk appeared at the end of the couch; Taylor's initials were in gold at the end of the trunk.

"Tonight, you must pack, and tomorrow a man named…"

"Hagrid?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes… Well he will pick you up and take you to Diagon Alley. I have already transferred your muggle money into wizard money, it can be found in you trunk. Now here is your class book list and Hagrid will take you back here to Hogwarts so you can get settled in. Now when the rest of the school arrives, you will be sorted with the first years into your house and you will be with that house throughout your years. Now I must take my leave." At this, Dumbledore apparated. Her mum just stared in astonishment and Taylor felt as though her life couldn't get any better…

* * *

><p>I would REALLY appreciate comments on how I'm going so far, so HATE it or LOVE it or just LIKE it please leave a comment. I PROMISE it gets better. x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

I want to change Taylor's name. If you have any suggestions please tell me x

Chapter 2

Taylor woke up the next morning completely oblivious of what had happened the day before. When she opened her eyes, her heart sank at the thought of it all being a dream but when she sat up her hopes raised. A trunk lay at the foot of her bed. She had packed half of it the night before so she excitedly got up and started to pack. By around midday she was dressed and on her bed lay a fully packed trunk and her bag with her phone, money and wallet and other 'essentials' just in case… Taylor stood in an unusual clean bedroom looking around and realising that she wouldn't be coming back till Christmas. She then dragged her trunk to the front door to wait the arrival of Hagrid. She was both anxious and excited. Her mother was sitting in the lounge room staring at her.

"Don't worry mum. I will be back for Christmas and I will try to write to you every week." She exclaimed, walking over to her mum.

"Yes, well it's strange to think that we have a witch in the family AND you are actually my daughter but from a different dimension. I think it's going to take me some time to get used to that."

"I will talk to Dumbledore about it." She replied. "Maybe your 'original' Taylor will come back."

"Maybe." There was a knock at the door. Both of the girls looked up anxiously. Taylor practically ran to the door, excitement glittering in her eyes. She opened the door and looked up to see a half giant staring down on her. A smile bloomed across her face.

"'Ello, my name is Hagrid."

"I know." She answered with her smile getting bigger.

"Well, we 'ad better be on our way. Dumbledore 'as given me special permission at apparate you to Diagon Alley, so quickly get your things and we'll be on our way." He instructed her. She walked, well strutted, into the house and hugged her mum.

"Bye Mum." She said, starting to feel down.

"See you, or the original Taylor, at Christmas." She said. Taylor dragged her trunk out the front door where Hagrid picked it up like it was as light as a feather and lead the way as Taylor had one more look at the house. Hagrid advised her to hold onto his arm and they apparated into Diagon Alley.

Once they had bought Taylor all of her books, her cauldron and robes (although she didn't know her house yet, but she still had to buy black robes), they headed for Ollivanders. When they entered the shop, they were greeted by an old man. It was, naturally, Ollivander himself. Taylor got an ivy wand with a peacock feather. It was light brown and had a strange design on the handle. She held it as though it were glass. They next had to get an animal. She decided on an owl…and a cat.

"I just can't decide." She told Hagrid.

"That's 'all 'ight. Just get 'em both." He assured her. So she did. While they were walking around they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards the pet store, and as Taylor knew that, that was where Hermione would get Crookshanks. She smiled to them friendly, while Hagrid gave them a cheesy grin and a massive wave. They then saw Draco Malfoy. He stared in Taylor's direction and Taylor, in return, gave him an icy glare. He gave her another in return but they kept walking past each other. They then went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why are we going in here?" She asked.

"To wait 'fer Dumbledore. He is going to take us to Hogsmead and then 'ter 'Hogwarts." He told her as he dragged her to a free table. They ordered some pumpkin soup while they waited. Half an hour later, a man with a white beard glided next to them. Taylor turned to smile at the old man.

"'Ello headmaster." Hagrid spluttered through his mouth full of the soup. Taylor laughed at the embarrassed expression on his face.

"Hello Hagrid." Dumbledore informed him, smiling. "Are you both ready to go?" They both nodded and paid for the soups and then held on to Dumbledore's arms and apparated into Hogsmead…

Hogsmead was a small village just a little way off Hogwarts. Taylor could see the castle in the distance, as her heart started to pound excitedly and as fast as a cheetah.

"Welcome to Hogsmead!" Dumbledore informed her. She smiled happily as they made their way up to Hogwarts, where her dream home was waiting for her…

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT x


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

Here is the third chapter :) first fanfic. hope you enjoy. Thanks to J. for inventing these characters (besides Taylor)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-HOGWARTS!<p>

The grand doors opened into the hall of Hogwarts. Taylor stepped inside and looked around. There was another set of doors that must have led to the Great Hall and then there was the Grand Staircase on the other side. Dumbledore lead her to his office where there were teachers waiting to greet the newest addition to the students and teachers. They were all very kind to her and knew of her secret. But she kept eying Professor Snape, even though she knew he was good, he seemed to keep giving her an icy glance, so she smiled at him for good measure. Once they had finished the meeting, Dumbledore showed her to her new classroom, it was there that she realised there was a problem with her teaching.

"I have no idea about what to teach Professor." She blurted out. "What will I do? Just sit there?"

"You may teach them anything you think is relevant to the muggle world that the muggle studies teacher can't fit in to her lessons."

"So like events and movies and stuff?" She asked excitedly. "_Imagine a class where all you do is watch movies. Now that is what school should be!" _ She thought to herself.

"Yes, but remember to give them assignments and such so they are still learning."

"May I take points off and points on to houses?" She hoped so.

"Yes you may, but only when you're teaching, not out of the classroom unless you're on hallway duty." She smiled; this is going to be one fun year…

Taylor had to sleep in Professor McGonagall's chamber for the night as she hadn't been sorted yet. The following day all the students would be on the Hogwarts Express and she would be sorted alongside the 1st years. She was both nervous and excited. But what if she didn't make any friends? What if she got sorted into the wrong house? She rolled over at these thoughts and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Taylor wondered through the corridors of the school. Her cat, who she had named Naomi, trotted happily beside her. She had sent her owl, Snowy (even though she was a mixture of brown and white), to her mum to tell her about Hogwarts. On her way around the castle she bumped (well walked through) nearly headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. He was pleased to meet her and kept saying that he hoped she would be in Gryffindor. She found she did too. She then went to the Grand Hall for lunch. She sat at the teachers table next to Hagrid and admired all the food. She decided on a simple chicken sandwich and watched as all the ghosts glided in and out of the hall. At 1pm all the teachers left the hall to get ready for the arrival of the students. Hagrid went down to his hut on the edge of the forest, who knows what to do. Once again Taylor wandered around the castle, so she could do it in peace before all of the students arrived. This time she walked all the way up to the astronomy tower and back to the great hall, she wondered how many stairs she had just dragged herself up and down.

The afternoon flew by, and before she knew it she was in her black robes awaiting the arrival of the students. Finally, after a half an hour wait, carriages arrived. Taylor remembered the incident with the dementors and that the students will probably be quite frightened when they arrived. But she didn't care, she was just so happy to be where she was.

* * *

><p>Hate it? Like it? leave a comment x will get next chapter up soon x<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Students and Class

**This, I know, is such a long chapter! All my other chapters are quite small, but this is a big one. I know that it was probably obvious that she was going to be in Gryffindor but it's just easier if she is so that Harry, Ron and Hermione can be easily put in. I'm also going to change the rating to T just in case…Also Taylor's attitude changes a little bit in this one, especially towards Malfoy, but that's it. Again, thank you to J. K. Rowling for making wonderful characters and an amazing world. Hope you guys enjoy. Xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Students and class<p>

Professor McGonagall led Taylor to where the first years would be talked to. She stood awkwardly next to the small kids, they all eyed her strangely. The Professor talked about how they would be sorted and about the houses. Taylor got bored because she had read the book so many times and had read this bit over and over. Finally she led the new students through the big doors and into the Great Hall. At first everyone's eyes were on the new students, but they finally lay their eyes on Taylor. She felt her face heat up, so she looked down and tried to not make eye contact with anyone. She heard Fred and George's voice. She laughed and continued walking. Once they stopped the hat was placed on the stool and starting singing a song. Taylor became very nervous, what if she was put in the wrong house? She started to take deep breathes.

On the Slytherin table, a certain blonde hair boy was staring at a strange girl.

"Where do you think she's from?" Pansy spat. Draco looked at her ugly pug face. "_Why do I even hang out with her?_" He thought to himself.

"I don't know, but she is probably a mudblood, otherwise she would have come to Hogwarts with the rest of us. To me she looks like a Gryffindor, she will then be best friends with the mudblood Granger." Draco shivered at the comment. He HATED mudbloods.

"Taylor Mundus." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall. Taylor hesitated, and then slowly walked up to the stool, like she was in a daze. Draco watched her with an icy glace, he had remembered meeting her gaze in Diagon Alley. Now he knew who she was. He was going to have fun this year.

McGonagall put the hat onto Taylor's brown hair, it slid down her face.

"Who wants to bet that she is in Gryffindor?" Draco asked. Everyone went quiet and watched the strange girl with curious eyes.

"_Hmm, difficult. You have brains, but Ravenclaw is not for you, you have loyalty, but Hufflepuff is defiantly not for you. You are not a Slytherin, you have much bravery, better be_…GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor rang out across the hall and cheers came from the Gryffindor table. McGonagall took the hat off Taylor and she quickly went and sat at the table.

"Money please." Draco said mischievously, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm Fred!"

"George."

"Lee Jordan."

"Hermione."

"Ron."

"Harry."

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I'm new, but I guess you have already figured that out by your faces. I'm going to be starting in third year."

"Why didn't you start in first year?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I had any magic in me at first, and then it just came, so I received the letter and I came here." She explained. Hopefully they would believe her. "I'm a muggle born." She put in. She could see Hermione wasn't completely convinced.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts, a school where nothing is normal." Fred explained. She laughed. She looked forward and saw Draco Malfoy giving her an icy and evil glare; she felt like giving him a rude gesture but stopped herself.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts." She looked up to see Dumbledore starting to make his speech. After his whole speech he mentioned Taylor. "This year, for the 3rd years, there is going to be an extra course." Moans filled the hall. "It will be muggle studies: extension." All the Slytherin's moaned and booed, Taylor's face shone with glee. "It will be taught by our newest Professor: Professor Mundus, please come forward." Everyone stared in her direction; she got up and quickly made her way to the headmaster, feeling awkward again.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself?" Dumbledore gave her a sweet smile, so she slowly walked out to the front of the platform where the teachers table was.

"Ah, hi. I'm Taylor Mundus and I'm new here."

"Nah, really?" Draco said sarcastically, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mr Malfoy, please shut up so I can make my speech! Anyway, I'm a muggle-born as I'm sure you've all figured out. I only just received my magic skills and I was not only accepted here but also given the opportunity to be a professor too, so here I am. And no I am not sorry for the Slytherin's; they are just going to have to deal with the fact that there is now an extra thing they have to do."

"My father will hear about this!" Draco snarled.

"Oh SHUT UP!" She warned. "Anyway that's all you need to know, besides the fact that yes, I do have an accent, but that's because I'm from Australia. Thank you for listening." She walked off the platform and strutted back to the Gryffindor table. She thought she had handled Malfoy very well and was impressed with herself.

"Let the feast begin." At Dumbledore's words the tables were filled with food.

"Nice speech." Fred encouraged.

"Really got Malfoy, look at him sulking over there." George cheered.

"One of the best things we've ever seen" Fred put in.

"Thanks, he seems really mean. I really am looking forward to being mean to him in my classes." She teased.

"Wish we could be there to see it." George sulked. Taylor just smiled then filled her plate up with all the food she could fit on it. Once they had finished eating, the plates then filled with pudding. Again Taylor took as much as she could. Then Hermione spoke.

"According to McGonagall you will be sleeping in my dorm." She informed her.

"Cool, at least I will know someone." Taylor gave Hermione a smile.

"Yes, I can help you with all your studies and oh you have a lot to catch up on." Hermione seemed to be concentrating very hard about something.

"At least you're the smartest witch of your age." Taylor commented, but saw the confusion in Hermione's eyes, "Dumbledore told me." She quickly lied. Again Hermione didn't look completely convinced. She sighed. This was going to be one tough year. Once the last plate had being emptied, Dumbledore dismissed everyone to bed. She followed Harry, Ron and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Mundus, can you please come in here for a moment?" She led them into an empty classroom. "As I'm sure you're well aware, this is Miss Taylor Mundus, she is from a different dimension and has come to this one where magic exists. Now in Miss Mundus' world, Mr Potter's life is written in a book." Their facial expressions were hilarious, their mouths dropped and they looked like they had just seen a ghost, Taylor gave them a silent nod, but Taylor noticed that Hermione didn't look surprised at all. "Miss Granger here already knows about your secret. But, let's make this clear that you must not tell anyone about this for the sake and safety of yourselves and Miss Mundus here. Now you may leave." The two boys walked out in a daze, but Hermione and Taylor walked out as if they had just walked casually into the classroom and out again.

"So, you know everything that is going to happen?" Harry asked, eyeing her with curious eyes.

"Yeah, trust me, it's not all fun, I mean I have read what Dumbledore was going to say so many times. And another thing, I can't tell anyone about what's going to happen, even if it is death threatening." She explained with not much expression in her voice.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because she signed a contract, Ron." Hermione put in, "She can't say anything no matter what."

"Ok, well that makes sense then. I guess all that's left to say is Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said as they walked into Gryffindor tower.

The next morning Taylor got up and dressed into her new robes. Her favourite colour was red, so to be wearing it practically every day was awesome to her. She went down for breakfast with the golden trio and joined with them checking what subjects they had. When they entered they saw Draco doing an impression of Harry feinting.

"Ignore him." Hermione said, "He's not worth it…"

"Hey Potter." Pansy said, "Potter the dementors are coming for you."

"Hey Pansy." Taylor called, "Maybe you should see a doctor about what's on your head, wait no it's just your face, my bad." Taylor gave her an evil smile and then went and sat beside Hermione, sniggering.

"Good one!" Ron cheered. George then gave them their timetables, and told them about how Malfoy almost shat himself with the dementors, Taylor went into hysterics. They then went into talking about Hermione's subjects, Taylor grinned because she knew that Hermione had that time-turner.

"Oh, we have divination first. Yay…" Taylor said after examining her timetable. After they had finished their breakfast they made their way to the North Tower. When Malfoy did, yet, another impression Taylor gave him a rude gesture and walked out with the trio.

"Taylor, really you shouldn't do that." Hermione announced.

"But it's Malfoy, he's really mean, he gets what he gets." She answered proudly.

"I agree with Taylor!" Ron put in, smiling. "The git gets what he gets."

"Yes, but Taylor is now a professor-"

"Not when I'm not teaching." She smiled and an evil one it was.

After a long walk they finally got up to the tower and started their lessons. Taylor had to hold back laughter of what Professor Trelawney came into view and all of her speeches. They were studying tea leaves, Hermione paired up with Taylor. Finally the class finished and they were off to Transfiguration. She liked how they were learning about Animagi as it would come into all of their lives at the end of the year with Sirius Black. The class topic then ended in them talking about the grim and what not and then in Ron and Harry being confused about Hermione's classes once again. Taylor quickly got up after Hermione to avoid questions with the two boys.

"What do we have next?" She asked Hermione.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."

"Oh yeah I love Hagrid, he is really the sweetest guy." She smiled to herself. Hagrid was the one who helped her buy all of her stuff. The class went really quickly, Malfoy being an ass, the Hippogriffs, Buckbeak, Harry flying on Buckbeak, Malfoy being attacked by Buckbeak, and then Malfoy pretending to be hurt, Pansy crying about Malfoy, etc. When Malfoy said "It's killed me!" Taylor then leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Wouldn't that be great?" After they had got into the Gryffindor common room, Taylor went and collapsed on a couch, knowing everything that was going to happen was hard.

"Hey Taylor?" Ron suddenly spoke.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"14, why?"

"Well won't you always be a year older than us?"

"Dunno, never asked Dumbledore, I will next time I see him though. I don't like to be older than everyone, and then again I don't like being younger either." She made a face at McGonagall's homework, "Agh, first day back and we already have THIS!" she pointed aggressively at the paper.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Ron said sarcastically. Later on, Ron, Harry and Hermione then went down to see Hagrid and Taylor went up to her dorm, lay on her bed next to her cat and listened to her iPod. This was either going to be one fun year, one hard year or both…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me awhile to get this up, school assignments and stuff and its long. I know, I know.. HATE it? LOVE it? Please tell me! Hope you enjoyed it xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Two New Professors and Answers

**NEW CHAPTER WOOOW! I would like to thank the people who have added me to story alert and author alert and given me a review, it means alot to me x Anyway, once you have finished reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the bottom bit and answer it for me otherwise I wont know how to write anymore. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry it's short but im getting there! Once again thank you to J. who created these characters (besides Taylor and her mum and the idea) and the magical world of Hogwarts :) R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Two New Professors and Answers<p>

Taylor's first lesson was on Thursday with the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. She felt very nervous, but luckily she had Hermione to help her out with everything. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the front to make Taylor feel a bit less anxious. She decided to first study a 'muggle' film with the class, so she picked TITANIC, as it was one of her favourites. Professor Dumbledore had got her a projector thing to connect to a laptop (all of the pure-bloods stared at it as though it would explode) so she could show them the movie easily. The class showed up early out of curiosity and Taylor opened the door and let them in.

"Good morning everyone." She announced happily. "For the first 6 or 7 weeks we will be studying a muggle film called TITANIC, which was directed by James Cameron, raise your hand if you have heard or seen this film." Most of the muggle-born's raised their hands.

At the back of the room sat Malfoy and his cult.

"Ah, as much as I hate muggle studies, I'm happy we are doing nothing." He said loudly.

"Well, actually you will have to write notes as there will be an essay on this film." Taylor sniggered. "Now, Hermione would you please stand and tell the class about TITANIC, as we will also talk about the incident." She liked getting Hermione to explain this, as Snape was a git to her and never let her answer or took house points off if she did. Once she had finished telling everyone about the incident Taylor gave 10 points to Gryffindor.

"Well done Hermione, very good analysis. Anyway please get down in your books what is on the board and then I shall put on the movie." Taylor was beginning to like teaching, by the end of the lesson she had gained friendship with most of the Gryffindor's and taken about 30 points off Slytherin as they kept talking and not paying attention. After class it was lunch.

"So how did I do my first lesson?" Taylor asked with a mouth full of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Pretty good, I think everyone loves you for making it a bludge subject." Harry answered.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm going to give you all an essay."

"Why Taylor? Like seriously!" Ron almost yelled with a whine. "We could do nothing!"

"Wish we could, but part of school is learning…" She said grudgingly.

"Although this isn't exactly a normal school though is it?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but I guess it gives it uniqueness. And also the fact that it is WAY better than a muggle school! Talking about school what do we have next?" Taylor asked, deciding that she was full enough.

"Defence against the dark arts." Harry said excitedly.

"Goody, Professor Lupin came on the train with you didn't he?" She asked, although she didn't need to. They both nodded, but the bell went off so they collected their things and walked to class.

"I thought you knew everything." Harry said questionly.

"Yeah, but it was kind of like a reflex…"

"Ah-huh." Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"True fact I just placed in front of you." She giggled. Of course, as Taylor knew, their first lesson with Lupin was on boggarts. She watched as all of the students came face to face with their fears, but she didn't get a turn because of Harry, which she was very grateful of, she had no idea what her greatest fear was and would rather not face it. (**Need to figure out her fear…wait no got it, but you won't find out till 4****th**** year, hehe *insert evil laugh and smile***). Once again she left the classroom, she was really looking forward as to having Lupin as a teacher, as she knew that he would be known as one of the best DADA teachers Hogwarts has yet to have.

The next few weeks passed in no time, and Taylor was starting to get the hang of everything, especially spells. Hermione had organised personal tutoring for Taylor which she took immediately. Even though she knew about what they had learnt she still wasn't 100% certain and she didn't know how to cast the spells. Hermione had taken her to the library (just like her to do so) and made her read books over books. She had her read History of Magic, Standard Book of Spells, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and so on. Harry and Ron had forced her into reading Quidditch Through the Ages. She read it never the less, along with the heap of books that Hermione gave her. She always supported Harry when Draco was around, but for some strange reason Draco seemed to be getting rather pleased and impressed with the comebacks that she came up with. He, himself, had no idea why, but he pretended to be pissed at her when she walked by. Snape almost gave her a detention but after class when everyone but her was gone she accidently spat out "Lily" and he dismissed her immediately. She apologised and felt really bad for saying Harry's mother's name considering Snape loved her so much. Throughout Divination, Taylor tried to hold back laughs at what Professor Trelawney continually said and predicted. Hermione seemed to always look like she was about to protest to what the Professor was saying which made Taylor want to laugh more at her expression. She finally got invited to Dumbledore's office and sought this opportunity to talk to Dumbledore about all the questions that had been circling in her head. The password was 'Pigfarts' (**any AVPM fan would get that**), and once up to his office, she knocked. A kind voice led her in and she stepped inside the office. After taking in the surroundings, she walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Good evening Miss Mundus." He greeted her.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." She returned with a smile. She hadn't talked to Dumbledore since he came into one of her classes to see how she was doing, and that was her 2nd class.

"I understand from Miss Granger that there are some questions you wish to ask me about." He looked at her over his half-moon glasses and she could see his light blue eyes glittering with curiosity. _"Trust Hermione."_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, I do. Only a couple though." She assured him, "I was wondering about my mother, my real one that is."

"Ah yes, I will apparate you to your real dimension when holidays come around and then bring you back here. You won't be returning to your mother in this dimension, it has all been taken care of so there is no need to worry." She nodded, Taylor was relieved that she would be seeing her 'real' mother again as she was worried that she wouldn't. "You have another question to ask."

"Yes, only one more though. I was wondering about my age, as I'm one year older than everyone in my year. Not that I don't like it, well actually I don't like it very much." She confessed.

"Yes, now that is something. Well the simple answer to that is that you will not age until the rest of your classmates turn 15."

"Why?" She asked a little confused.

"Well, there is actually something you don't know about." She nodded, "You will not find out until later on in your schooling years. Now it is getting late and it is time for you to go to bed. Good night miss Mundus." He concluded.

"Thank you for answering that sir." She left quickly as she had to teach the first 2 sessions in the morning and would rather have breakfast beforehand instead of sleeping in.

"How was your talk with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she entered the warm and cosy Gryffindor common room. She noticed that the room was mostly empty except for a few people, e.g. Fred and George.

"Oh it was good. He answered some things I was worrying about and yeah that was it really." She explained through a yawn.

"You should get some sleep Taylor; otherwise you won't make it to breakfast."

"I know, that's what I was thinking when I left Dumbledore's office." She started to drag herself up to her dorm with Hermione on her heels. When they opened the door, they noticed that the rest of the dorm was asleep so they quietly put on their pj's and got into bed and pulled back her red curtains around her bed and saw her cat Naomi was in a small ball at the end of it. Hermione went to sleep instantly but Taylor couldn't sleep as she was thinking about her mum, it was at that she heard a tapping noise coming from the window. She slowly pulled back the curtains and tip-toed to the window to discover her owl, Snowy, was on the other side with a letter tied around its legs. She opened the window and let the owl eat some of the owl treats she had bought in Diagon Alley while she read the letter. It read:

Dear Taylor,

Dumbledore told me that I could contact you with your owl, congratulations on getting into Hogwarts, never thought you would considering it is a book; well that's what we though eh? I miss you heaps and can't wait to see you at Christmas. I have also sent you a bit of money so you can get some stuff from Hogsmead and also there is your permission form that I have filled out for you. Now be careful, I know that Sirius is not bad but never the less BE CAREFUL!

Remember not to accidently tell anyone about what happens in their future! Also give Malfoy crap, he is a very mean boy and you should be allowed to do that.

Anyway, see you at Christmas,

Love Mum xx

She laughed at the Malfoy bit, she was happy that her mum didn't care if she was mean to Malfoy. Taylor re-read the note at least 3 times before getting into bed and falling asleep almost instantly, as it took the homesickness that had been hanging around her for the past few weeks off of her chest. She fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up in the morning to discover a brunette with big brown eyes staring straight into her eyes…

*Note to self, find out why she does not age…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, thanks for reading my story so far but I need to get some help, I'm not sure how to continue my story, I don't know whether to do my story just through 3<strong>**rd**** year or if I should just do the main events in each year and put it in the same story so it's easier and quicker. For example, I could do a few chapters on 3****rd**** year just on the important issues so I don't have to go through with boring day to day activities and then go to 4****th**** year, then 5****th**** and 6****th**** and so on and so forth. PLEASE help me out here otherwise I won't be sure about what to write. Xx hope you have enjoyed! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Ulcus Stomachum Potion

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 6, Ulcus Stomachum Potion. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, i think its longer than usual. Anyway im on holiday now so ill try to get more up, but you know, when titanic comes out YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! but harry potter is better... anyway hope you all enjoy this and HAPPY EASTER FOR TOMORROW! R&R xx**

Chapter 6 Ulcus Stomachum Potion

Weeks later, Taylor pulled herself out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. When she saw her reflection she almost feinted. Her hair looked like a big afro and her eyes had big rings around them. She had a big pimple on her forehead and felt like crap. She groaned as she reached for her brush and started to detangle her hair, which always looked horrible when she first got up. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, still trying to brush her impossible hair. "_It's never being this bad!"_ She thought to herself.

"Taylor, what is up with your hair this morning?" Hermione asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Dunno, I just walked, OW, into the bathroom, OW, and saw my hair." She suddenly cursed as she realised that there was no way that she was ever going to get through the afro. Hermione just sighed and used a spell that made Taylor's hair go flat and completely knotless. "And look," Taylor said, pointing at the pimple.

"Yeah, you could see Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't have time!" Taylor said as she quickly packed all the books she needed for the day. "I have to eat breakfast, then straight to my class, then to potions and then to Care of Magical Creatures. Wait I have an idea!" She got out her make-up kit, which only had cream that made pimples less obvious, mascara and eye-liner that she never used. The dead looking girl walked quickly into the bathroom and smudged the green cream around the redness. She sighed, even though it was still there, it didn't look as noticeable as it did beforehand. She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Hermione

"How do I look?" She asked, still feeling like crap.

"Like crap." She answered, sounding a little worried.

"Hmmm. Well I didn't have the best sleep last night, I felt sick and I couldn't be bothered walking all the way up to the hospital wing."

"Merlins beard Taylor, you look real bad." Hermione walked up to Taylor and stared at her face. It reminded her of a few weeks before when she awoke to Hermione's eyes in her face and telling her to get up.

"Meh, it'll go away at some point, but I have to teach!" At that she picked up her bag and stalked out of the room. When she reached the hall for breakfast she dumped herself down next to Harry.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, eyeing her just as Hermione had.

"She's sick and refuses to go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione had somehow quietly taken a seat next to Ron, with a look of anger on her face.

"Like I said before, I have to teach and go to all the other classes I have, I'm sure I'll be fine…" She really didn't feel like telling them it was that time of the month, who knows what they have learnt about all that stuff, but Hermione would probably know of it, if she asked again she will spit it out to her so she could stuff it in her mouth. The trio looked at each other curiously but decided to let it go as they started pilling their plate up with food.

On the opposite side of the room, a soon to be ferret was looking at the new professor concerned. "_No_!" He told himself, "_I am not worried about the stupid Mudblood!_" But for some reason he couldn't come to convince himself.

"Look at that Mudblood, maybe she will die!" Pansy hissed, but Malfoy noticed that there was an evil smile lurking on her face but didn't take much notice to it.

"Hmm…" Was all Draco was able to get out.

Taylor looked up to see Malfoy staring at her, her eyes narrowed as she stared back at him, but she was more day dreaming than anything.

"Hey, Mudblood, I know I'm sexy but there is no need to stare at me." He sniggered.

"Oh trust me I wasn't intentionally staring at you, the thought of it makes me want to barf even more." She said grudgingly looking away from him. Once Harry had forced some food into Taylor the bell went. Taylor whined and got up unwillingly and quickly dragged herself up to where her class was. She really should have gone to the nurse but decided otherwise. When she opened the door everyone gaped at her.

"I know I'm awesome but please take a seat." She said dully as everyone took their seats. They had almost finished the movie, which meant Taylor had to start doing historical stuff about TITANIC. She switched on the projector and sat down on a chair near Ron. She suddenly felt a jabbing pain from her stomach.

"Oh no!" She whined. When Ron heard her he leant over to her ear.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, looking like he was ready to catch her if she collapsed.

"Just stomach cramps, I'll be fine." But something told her that her cramps wouldn't go without some sort of painkiller. She grasped her stomach for a few minutes, but it just seemed to be getting worse and worse. Malfoy started talking. Angrily, she stood up and stalked over to Malfoy, a look of death on her face.

"MALFOY, STOP TALKING IN MY CLASS!" she yelled, the blonde sat, dumbstruck at her, seeing the anger in her eyes. The pain in her stomach did a lurch and she felt herself falling to the ground. Luckily Harry and Ron had been walking behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. Once they got her back up she saw that Malfoy's arm was outstretched as though he was going to catch her, but he quickly pulled it back onto his lap, hiding any evidence of it being there. The sick brunette was unconscious. The whole class stared fearfully at the unconscious girl.

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital wing!" Harry said, as they levitated her with their wands and took her out of the classroom.

"Wait." Hermione said, "I'll look after the class while you're gone!" She hurriedly went back in and calmed everybody down.

"I wonder what happened to her." Draco wondered aloud, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Ulcus Stomachum potion." He watched as an evil smile appeared on Pansy's face.

"You gave it to her?"

"Yeah, slipped it in her drink last night, it takes around 12 hours to set in." Draco stared at her. Then he simply answered, "The mudblood gets what she deserves."

**Change in Malfoy's attitude there. Because I'm nice, I'm going to put the next part on this chapter… **

A 14 year old girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at the room she was suddenly in. She was in a bed, lying on her back. At the end of the bed, 2 boys and 1 girl where talking in soft voices.

"So," She started as she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at her, "Who took me up to the Hospital Wing!" She asked as a sigh of relief fell over the trio as they came and sat around her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I was, what happened? All I can remember is yelling at Malfoy, but that's it…"

"Well you collapsed Miss Mundus, and it is lucky these three took you up here!" Madam Promfrey had stalked out of her office with a bottle. "Now drink this. You had Ulcus Stomachum potion in your system; do you know how it might have got in there?"

"No…I just woke up this morning feeling sick, but I thought it was just my period." She looked around, the 2 boys looked shocked that she might have mentioned that but Hermione looked at ease. Taylor giggled at the boys expressions.

"You can leave tomorrow morning, and oh I almost forgot," at that she pulled a small trolley of lollies and chocolates from the opposite bed, "I'm guessing you have made quite a few friends who worry about you, now remember DON'T eat them all at once." At that she stalked back into her office. Taylor started at the trolley will happiness.

"You guys are going to have to help me finish these." She explained.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ron stated as he picked up a chocolate frog.

~O-O~

The next morning, the trio came and collected Taylor from the hospital wing and took her down for breakfast. Her stomach had gone from hell, to uneasy, to normal. But when they reached the hall, Malfoy was standing at the doors, a smirk spread across his face, which made Taylor's stomach twist in an unnatural sort of way. She felt the anger in the atmosphere around them.

"What do you want, Malfoy!" Ron asked angrily. The smirk, believe it or not, got bigger.

"Just wanted to see if the new Mudblood is alive, but regrettably she is." Ron's face went red as a beetroot, and Hermione and Harry had to hold him back.

"Don't worry about Malfoy, he's not worth it." At this he gave her a rude gesture. Taylor stared angrily at his face, "Never knew you had it in you Malfoy, but hey you learn something new every day, now why don't you run along to your dumbass friends and your girlfriend Pansy, she seems to be longing for your return!" She spat, and then led the others to the Gryffindor table. She watched as Malfoy sent her a glare, but still went and sat with his 'friends', but he seemed to be sulking.

"I love your attitude to Malfoy, Taylor." Harry cheered. She smiled and then stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"Hogsmead this weekend!" Hermione said, "Although I have a lot of studying to do."

"I wish you could come Harry." Ron said dully, although he seemed happy to be eating.

"Well, it's not my fault my uncle didn't sign it." They all gave him a sympathy look. Taylor suddenly took out something from her pocket.

"What's that?" Ron asked, putting his head to a side to examine the 'strange' appliance.

"It's an iPod, it plays music, either out loud or in ear phones which are those white things coming out of the iPod." Taylor explained, as she put an earphone in her ear and turned on a song. Ron stared at her with eyes that seemed curious and confused, yet again Hermione seemed at ease but this time Harry shared the ease too. When the bell went, they grabbed their things and headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts with one of Taylor's favourite teacher, Professor Lupin.

**Yup, there's the chapter. School holidays now so I will be able to update a bit more…if I get time. Anyway, I'm going to do this story with all of the years. But don't worry Codla, I will be still doing the whole of the 3rd year, it's just that it will get boring if I keep with 3rd year, as there is more going on in the 4th book with Taylor that I have planned ;). Anyway, please rate and review, thank you to all that put me in their favourites, it makes my day x R&R**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys, well I felt as though I should make a small chapter with some information on it from me. At the moment I am on holiday and stupidly forgot my 3rd Harry Potter book (of all the things I could have forgot, and yet I brought the 4th and 5th book!). Anyway so these next few or so chapters may not be completely accurate or may be more off the movies than the books, so sorry :/ So yeah.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and rated, it makes me happy and I like feedback. I'd like to especially thank Colda who has stuck with me from the beginning, thank you so much, it makes me smile when you comment**

**I know that in the books and movies electronics cannot be used at Hogwarts, I'm sorry but I will be including an iPod in the next chapter because it comes in handy later on in the story…but this story should hopefully go along the years that Harry Potter is based in and there is an explanation for her to be able to use electronics. Sorry for any inconvenience but it will come in handy later on and you will see when it happens…**

**Just so you are all well aware, I'm sure you have noticed that Malfoy went through a strange phase through Taylor. I regret to inform you that they are now going to start being mean to each other even more, as Taylor knows that he is mean, but something is going to happen at the end of the 3rd year ;) ooooooh don't worry it's not a Draylor thing…not in the 3rd year that is.**

**Also, I have decided that I am going to put all the years in this story, BUT don't worry, I will still be covering the main parts of the years!**

**Anyway hopefully I have covered everything but if I haven't feel free to ask in the reviews. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, hope you all have a wonderful rest of the Easter holidays or have had a wonderful Easter. Thank you for reading xx ~O-O~**


	8. Chapter 8 Sirius Black

**Alright, here is chapter 7, YAY! Now I'm going to change the year of this to the original years of when Harry Potter was written, but I'm going to keep her IPod there as it comes in handy later in the story, and there may be some songs from this era in there too. This chapter will hopefully explain why she can use her electronic things in Hogwarts, as no one is supposed to be able to use them (please bear with it, it just comes in handy later on if she has an IPod!) Also, this chapter will NOT be like the book because I went on holiday without the third book so resulting in a hard time writing this. Also this chapter is going to have a point of view on Malfoy a bit more than on Taylor. ANYWAY Hope you guys have had a great Easter so far and hope you enjoy this chapter R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Taylor?" Hermione asked, looking peculiarly at her.<p>

"Yeeeeeeees?" she answered back, pulling her head away from her Transfiguration homework.

"You can't use muggle electronics at Hogwarts, so how in Merlins beard did you listen to music the other day?"

Taylor looked at Hermione with a grin and answered, "Dumbledore put some sort of enchantment on it so I can use it."

"But what's the point in listening to music at Hogwarts." She stated instead of asking.

"Because I love to dance, and thus I listen to music to practise. Wola!" She then turned back to her homework; of course Hermione had already finished it. Taylor could feel Hermione's eyes on her, as though she were burning a hole through her. "Hermione, I won't listen to my IPod every day, don't worry. It was just that once." That seemed to put her at ease, as she continued reading her book, _Hogwarts: A History._ Taylor sighed as she finished her homework. "I'm going to go to bed now."

"Ok good night." Hermione responded, not looking up from her book. When Taylor got to her dorm, she chucked her bag on the floor and quickly put on her pyjamas. As soon as she crawled into bed she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt about Sirius and Harry at the Ministry of Magic in 5th year, she dreamt about Bellatrix's curse on Sirius, him falling back into the mysterious curtain and watched poor Harry watch helplessly. Taylor felt so bad, she knew all along this would happen and yet she did nothing or didn't say anything because she couldn't. She felt warm tears fall down her cheeks, at this moment she started shaking, softly at first and then harder. "What the-"

"TAYLOR! WAKE UP!" She heard someone almost scream. "Taylor please wake up now!" Her eyes opened in a flash and found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong Hermione?" She asked as she quickly sat up in bed. She felt hot and sweaty and her eyes felt wet.

"Class? You have to get up now, or we will be late!" Taylor watched as Hermione ran around the dorm collecting all of her things.

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, they were greeted by a crowd of people outside the Fat Lady. Taylor suddenly realised why and groaned. After the whole commotion of people figuring out where the Fat Lady was and everything, the Gryffindor's were led to the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Everyone who wasn't in Gryffindor was whispering to each other, like they were trying to get the truth as fast as they could. Taylor followed the trio to some sleeping bags on the floor but got pulled away by someone.

"LET GO OF-" A hand grabbed over her mouth and then twisted her around to look into his grey and blue eyes. She groaned.

He quickly took his hands off her, a smirk on his face, "I don't like touching you anymore then you like me touching you, Mudblood. But I want to know what happened, and considering you're a teacher, there is no one better to ask." She stared at him with a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"I cannot tell you, you foul git."

"Yes you can, Miss Mundus." Professor Snape came up behind her.

"Well then, if you insist. Sirius Black seems to have entered the castle and made it to the Gryffindor tower portrait and ripped it because she wouldn't let him in." She smiled an evil glare at him, "Although he hasn't been caught yet and that's how we all ended up in here!" She watched his face go from an evil glare to a horrified one, "Sweet Dreams." She said sarcastically as she turned around, flicking her hair into Malfoy's face and then strutted over to where her sleeping bag was.

"_Stupid bloody Mudblood!"_ He complained to himself in his head as he returned to his own sleeping bag. Once he had got comfortable, Pansy seemed to wiggle her sleeping bag very close to his. "I wonder what has happened." She said dramatically. She seemed lick her lips and then putted them. "Oh, my dear Draco whatever has happened?" She cooed as she reached out and started to caress his hand. He had to stop himself from laughing and barfing. This pug face was always all over him, sometimes he didn't mind it but most of the time he hated it. But she was a pure-blood so it didn't really matter anyway; at least she wasn't a mudblood.

"Apparently Sirius Black got into the castle but no one got him…yet. I bet he's after potter. Actually, no, I know he's after Potter. Maybe he'll get him and save the dark lord from doing it, and saving us from putting up with him every day." He sniggered, although what he said he felt as though it were true, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Potty hadn't somehow injured the Dark Lord and about all the people that would be dead. "_NO! I'm a Malfoy! I mustn't think of stuff like that!"_ He reassured himself. He sighed, and then realised that Pansy was staring into his eyes, once again dramatically but with a tinge of…"_is that love_?" He thought, "_No, NO it can't be!_"

"Drakie darling." She cooed.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now!" He quickly explained and turned his back to her.

~O-O~

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked as Taylor got into her sleeping bag.

"What was going on." She explained, putting her head down on her pillow.

"Ah, so he had to grab you?" Ron asked.

"It's Malfoy, who the hell knows?" She stated, smiling a bit. They then started to listen in to the Professors' conversations about Sirius. After they left, people continued whispering, some excited and some sounded nervous. But they all finally fell asleep, but it was early in the morning…

Soon after the disaster with the Fat Lady, the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor commences. It, as to plan, was horrible weather with all the thunder and lightning and especially rain. Taylor became very nervous about the game as she knew Harry was going to fall off his broom. Many students brought umbrellas, but they were useless against the howling wind and rain. Taylor, Ron and Hermione wished Harry luck as they went to find some seats in the stands near Neville. Luckily the weather was so bad that Ron and Hermione couldn't suspect that Taylor was looking very pale and nervous, well the pale was also from the cold that she wasn't used to. When the game started, you could barely see the players as the rain became heavier and heavier. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the whistle was blown and all the players flew down as quickly as possible. The three Gryffindor's went to go find Harry so Hermione could put a spell on Harry's goggles so he could actually see, but once he was out flighing again, Taylor caught Hermione's curious eyes looking at her but when they got into their seats their eyes flew to Harry and watched him as he flew higher and higher until he went out of sight into the clouds. Taylor's heart was pumping as fast as a cheetah as she watched anxiously for Harry's fall. Of course, because Taylor was looking for it, she saw Harry falling first. She stood up very quickly, which got the attention of everyone around her, and let out a bone trembling scream, along with many other students once they figured out what she was screaming about. They all watched helplessly as Dumbledore casted 'Aresto Momentum' and Harry slowly fell to the floor.

Taylor sat next to Harry's bed with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George when he awoke. She kept apologising, she felt bad even though she knew that she couldn't have done anything. Once they had told Harry about his broom (which involved more apologising) and about the loss for Gryffindor, they got kicked out by Madam Promfrey.

Once Harry got out of the Hospital Wing, Professor Lupin was once again teaching after his 'sick' leave. Everyone, of course, is over the moon (hahaha ironic) about Lupin coming back as Snape (in Taylor's words) is a git and doesn't know how to teach defence against the dark arts properly.

That week when Taylor, Ron and Hermione left for Hogsmead, Harry got given the Marauders Map from Fred and George. When Malfoy came and started 'teasing' and what Taylor called 'being a Malfoy or Snape' to Ron and Hermione, Harry, of course, came and started throwing snow balls at Malfoy, but Malfoy got a glimpse of Harry's airborne head and ran for it, Taylor almost piss her pants. But when they headed for Hogsmead again, the once happy brunette's face went to ice cold as she remembered Harry was about to discover the history of Sirius Black…well the one that everyone thinks is true. When he came out from the scene, Taylor remained silent for the journey back to Hogwarts. She didn't feel like saying sorry, but she didn't want to accidently spit out the truth about him either.

"Taylor, you knew about this didn't you?" Harry asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, yes I did, and I'm sorry." '_Haha I Have nothing to be sorry about really, once Harry figures out that Sirius is good…wait no that'll be bad cause then he'll know that I knew all along! AGH!" _Taylor thought to herself once they got into the castle. If she thinks this is hard, what the hell will she think next year?

~O-O~

That evening, when Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, Taylor stayed in the common room to write a letter to her mum but she hadn't realised that Harry had come back down from his dorm.

"Hey, Taylor," He said, which made the 'future telling' girl a fright.

"Yes harry?" She asked once she had gained her breath again.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you, you know because we haven't talked alone in a while." Taylor realised at once where this is going, so she tied the letter to her owl and then turned on Harry.

"Harry, I know you really want to know more about Sirius and basically everything, but I can't tell you anything. It would be a lot easier if I could, trust me, but I can't and I have to leave it that way."

"No, I know, it's alright, I just am so angry about all this, I mean why didn't anyone tell me?" Taylor went and sat on the couch and motioned harry to sit next to her. Once he was comfortable she started her answer slowly.

"Maybe because a. No one knew about it or b. they were afraid to talk about it, or if you're Malfoy, c. Rub it in your face when you don't know about it. Does that answer your question?" She explained and asked. He nodded slightly but looked not completely satisfied.

"What's up, Harry?" She asked kindly, looking at his face. He shook his head and grumbled 'nothing'. "Harry, I know something's up, I'm a girl, and for some reason girls know when something's up." She gave him a cliché look and then started laughing. "But seriously what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how he betrayed my mother and father, how could he do that?" '_OH SHIT!' _She thought, '_Ok, just relax and don't say anything stupid!_'

"I don't know, honestly Harry, and if I do I can't say." She tried to hold back a yawn but it seeped through. "I should go to bed, sorry Harry." She patted him on the shoulder, gave him a sweet smile and then trotted up to her dorm. She truly felt sorry for Harry and really wanted him to know the truth, but she knew that soon enough he would, and Christmas was coming up, maybe he will let her ride his firebolt…

The following evening, the trio with the 'future predictor' went down to Hagrid's Hut to visit him as they got a letter from him earlier. (**Because I don't have the book on me I won't be able to do the whole thing**).

"Malfoy will pay for this!" Taylor threatened.

"Notin you 'an do, Taylor," Hagrid explained, "It's the Malfoy's, they 'ave that bloody Department in 'is hands."

"Just cause their rich and Lucius is 'scary'!" Taylor huffed.

When they left, Taylor gave Hagrid a big hug and then they started their journey back up to the school. All they discussed was how the ministry had no right to kill Buckbeak and how Malfoy is a git. Taylor liked having Harry, Ron and Hermione as her friends, it was like a dream come true!

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter…7. Wow, haha. It's short, I know, but I felt as though I should get it up soon so yeah here it is. Sorry, I said I would get this chapter up quickly but I have been very busy, and wondering what to write about, and then I wrote something and my computer turned off and it didn't save, next time I will charge my laptop when the power goes red…Hope you have all enjoyed it. I'm getting there. But hopefully I'll get through this year soon, so I can go onto the goblet of fire as there is a bit in store for Taylor. Anyway thank you for your reviews and keep rating and reviewing x R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas

**I am very angry as my bloody computer has made my fan fiction doc a read only document and I can't change it back! What does it want from me! Also I was going to go horse riding but their phone died and then when we finally got through to them the day was booked out, I mean how is that possible? Oh well… Anyway I'll somehow figure it out. Also I saw TITANIC in 3D for the 2****nd**** time today and I still balled my eyes out. Here is chapter 9 which is Christmas I miss Christmas ha-ha, hope you enjoy, I have change some of the things they say from the original because of me not having the book, sorry, and this chapter will have the firebolt…will Taylor ride it? Possibly… Again thank you to J. K. Rowling for creating this wonderful world! R&R x**

Chapter 9

Christmas came around that year very quickly. Taylor had being thinking about whether to go home or not, but her mum was going away so she decided to stay at Hogwarts (I mean who the hell wouldn't want to stay at Hogwarts?). She awoke to hear Hermione pacing around the dorm.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked through a yawn.

"Waiting for you to wake up!" She gave her a warm smile and hug, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She exclaimed as she motioned Taylor downstairs.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione!" Taylor responded as she sprinted downstairs to discover presents underneath the tree. A wide smile appeared on her face. "Merry Christmas Harry and Ron!" She ran over to them and gave them big hugs.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" They both said as they started opening their presents. Taylor had a few from her mum, one from her dad, and one from her grandma and one from…Mrs Weasley.

"Your mum gave me a present, Ron." She said as she picked it up.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to make you something, I mean it's not much." Taylor's smile grew bigger as she pulled out an aqua knitted jumper with a 'T' on the front.

"Not much? Really Ron? This is amazing! I love it. Tell your mum I say thank you!" She informed him as she pulled it over her head and through her arms. She then went to her mother's gifts. There were 2 little packages. She opened the letter that read:

Dear Taylor,

I miss you tremendously and can't wait to see you in the winter holidays; well it'll be summer for you. I am sorry I went away but I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts this Christmas, I'm sure you will anyway.

I hope you like your gifts and have a merry Christmas, and wish your friends the same.

Love always,

Mum.

Once Taylor had finished reading the letter she opened the first present. There was a nice little pot of ink with a large white feather for a quill. She noticed that it was an ostrich feather and laid it carefully beside her. She then opened the second gift. It was a silver bracelet with patterns engraved in it. She smiled as she put it on and then went to her dad's gift. She opened it and found some pyjama's that she had wanted for years; the pants were red with white pock-a-dots and the top was a singlet with a bow on top. Her smile got bigger (believe it or not). The letter read:

Dear Taylor,

So you're at Hogwarts? Never saw that once coming, I guess dreams do come true.

I know your present isn't much but I know that you have wanted these pyjama's for so long so I got them for you. I'm sure you have already noticed that there is some money enclosed with this letter that is from me and your mum. You may save it or send it.

Remember to be careful and watch out for Peter! And well done for getting into Gryffindor!

Love always,

Dad.

She smiled at the Peter bit; it was funny how her parents always told her to be careful, it's only the prisoner of Azkaban for crying out loud! She then went over to her Grandma's present. It was a small red box with ribbon on the front. She slowly opened the box to find a heart locket with the same patterns as the ones on her bracelet from her mum. She got Hermione to put it on for her and then read the note:

Dear Taylor,

Congratulations on being a witch, who would have known. I'm sure you have now realised that on your locket it has the same pattern as your mum's bracelet. It was my grandmothers, then mine, so I am now passing it down to you. I hope you like it, it will hopefully remind you of me when you wear it.

Have a great Christmas and I will see you when you get off school!

Love always,

Grandma. Xx

She then turned to Harry to watch him open his presents. "What's that?" She asked him excitedly, pointing to a long parcel. Harry slowly picked it up.

"I wonder what it is." He wondered as they all surrounded him as he opened it, Hermione holding onto Crookshanks and Naomi was curled up in Taylor's lap.

"It's a broom!" Harry said curiously as he picked it up.

"It's a Firebolt!" Ron explained excitedly as he watched Harry holding it. They then looked at Hermione who looked ferociously at the broom as though it would explode.

"I think I'll try it out today!" Harry explained as he stood up to take it up to his room.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Harry!" Hermione worried as she walked over to stop Harry from going upstairs.

"Why not?" Ron went and stood behind Harry, Taylor sat there amused as she knew what was going to happen.

"Well considering Sirius Black is on the loose and is after Harry and the broom obviously doesn't have a card from the sender, it could be dangerous for Harry to ride it." She tried to snatch the broom out of Harry's hand.

"Are you trying to say that Sirius sent this to Harry?" Ron asked half terrified half amusingly.

"Maybe, we don't know, do we?" Hermione stated in an upbeat tone.

"But how would he afford it and get it from a shop? I mean he's on the run so he wouldn't really have any money and he couldn't just walk into a shop and get one could he?" Ron seemed to be raising his voice and getting more agitated.

"Who knows how he did it but still, Harry I think we should give it to Professor McGonagall or blah so they can examine it for curses!" She then turned on Taylor which made her stomach turn, "Don't you agree Taylor?" Taylor stared at her in astonishment. '_OH GOD!_' she thought to herself as she quickly thought of an answer.

"I ain't saying a thing!" She looked at them, "I really don't want to take sides! Sorry." She then started to play with her locket, trying to look innocent and like she was occupied. Hermione then turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione I really don't think we have to give it to them, I'm sure it's fine." Harry tried to persuade her. This conversation went for a while longer and then all ended in Hermione storming off and Taylor sitting there thinking '_Don't say a thing! Do not say a thing! Or you will regret it!_'

"So, I'm going to go down for breakfast now, so if you guys want to come, come, if you don't it's alright!" Taylor quickly left the room and bumped into Hermione. "You want to go together?" Taylor asked. Hermione just nodded and they walked down to breakfast together.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione took Taylor outside into the snow where they played snow ball fights. Taylor had never seen snow before as she lived in a city in Australia where they didn't get snow. The others thought snow as a normal thing but Taylor found it completely fascinating to watch it fall from the sky!

(**Thank you so much to Codla who emailed me about the feast x**)

The Christmas feast was all a laugh to Taylor. When Derek turned red at Dumbledore Taylor felt sorry for the little boy but still let out a snort, yes she was in a vulnerable laughable mood, it wasn't her fault. The sullen 5th year Slytherin kept sending her icy glares which made her laugh even more, but an icy glare from Professor McGonagall got her to shut up. They all ate until their stomachs felt like they were going to explode and then went upstairs to play some wizards chess. This was Taylor's first time playing it so she lost easily, but on her next turn she won and she felt very delighted. They finally finished and climbed up to their dormitories for a good night's sleep.

A few days later, Professor McGonagall found Harry and told him about how Hermione had told her about the Firebolt and how she will check it for any jinxes. Taylor watched their faces when they found out that Hermione had told her and poor Hermione's face as she, too, watched the boys become very angry.

"Why would you do that Hermione?" Ron complained once the Professor had left, "There is nothing wrong!"

"Well I was worried that there might be something wrong with it so I went and told Professor McGonagall straight away!" At this she ran out of the portrait hole, '_probably to the library. Poor Hermione, it looked like she was about to burst into tears.' _Taylor thought to herself.

"I can't believe Hermione would go and do that!" Ron whined, "I mean as if it would be jinxed, we would have realised by now!" Harry just nodded.

"She only meant well!" Taylor explained, "I mean it was nice of her to think about that."

"Yeah but she really didn't have to do that, now Harry has no broom!" This made Taylor quite angry.

"YEAH WELL WOULD YOU RATHER THE BLOODY BROOM AND HARRY JINXED OR YOU RATHER NO BROOM AND HARRY ALRIGHT!" Taylor almost screamed but saw the looks of horror on their faces and added, "Sorry, I'm going to go check on Hermione." With one last apologetic look she ran out of the common room and up to the library.

When she arrived she went over to the study tables. She noticed a certain blonde head boy in the corner with Pansy, she groaned '_COME ON! As if he would be here too!_' She then spotted a bushy brunette huddled over a book by the window; her face seemed kind of red. Taylor walked over to her and slipped into a seat opposite her.

"You alright?" Taylor questioned as she looked at the cover of her book. It was _Hogwarts: A History_ again. "Haven't you read that book 50 times over? You must know it back to front!" Taylor kindly teased. Hermione looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"You didn't have to come look for me, you know?" She stated. Taylor nodded,

"I know, but your my friend now, and you looked really upset, like you needed a friend with you, and seeing as Ron was pissed, Harry was probably going to be held behind I was the only one able to come and see you." Taylor continued smiling.

"Thank you Taylor, it means a lot." Hermione returned the smile. But, of course, a certain blonde head boy noticed their talking. To him it looked secretive and thus he must interfere!

"I'm guessing Ron and Harry won't be too pleased with me tomorrow, will they?"

"Well, well, well, why isn't the 'Golden Trio' together? Has something happened between you all?" Malfoy was strutting over to them; a smirk filled his arrogant face. Taylor rolled her eyes and tried to continue talking with Hermione but Malfoy kept making noises. She groaned again.

"Honestly Malfoy, can you leave us alone? Or are you too in love with us?" Taylor teased in a serious tone. Malfoy stared horrified at her, and then stalked off, mumbling something not understandable.

"Thank god he's gone!" Hermione said angrily. '_I can't wait to watch Hermione punch Draco, but that's later on!_' Taylor thought, '_Wait, why the hell did I just call him Draco, its Malfoy! Man Hogwarts is messing with my head, no it's probably just the change of weather, Hogwarts is too awesome for that!_' She assured herself.

"Yeah, he is so annoying, just because he's a bloody Malfoy, doesn't mean he can boss everyone around!" They then went back up to Gryffindor tower as Madam Pince kicked them out as it was getting very late. When they finally got to the common room they discovered that Harry and Ron were gone and the common room was empty so the two brunettes pulled themselves up the stairs into their empty dorm.

Since the night of Harry and Ron fighting, a lot has happened. Harry got his broom back, Taylor rode it…PERFECTLY! Harry, Ron and Hermione became friends again, but then Scabber's 'death' occurred and they are now in a fight again! So Taylor and Harry were the ones stuck between two friends fighting. "Aren't you happy you have me here harry? Otherwise you would be the only one stuck between them." Taylor said to him one day.

"Yes, true, but something told me I somehow got through it." The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had commenced that day and everyone in Gryffindor were partying for their win, while Hermione studied.

"Hey Taylor." Fred came over and grabbed her from behind.

She looked at him strangely, "Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"Can you put on some of that muggle music of yours?" George asked. She looked at them both for a while thinking. Of course they had to say it loud enough for everyone to hear ("_Probably purposely!_" She thought) and then everyone started chanting 'Taylor, Taylor!' She sighed. She then walked over to Hermione, "Should I do it?" She whispered. She nodded and then answered, "Oh go on it's not a major event, it doesn't really change anything too dramatically." Taylor smiled and then walked back over to Fred and George.

"Maybe…but it won't be loud enough for everyone to hear, it only comes out at a certain loudness." She watched them as they playfully pulled out their wand and pointed to them.

"What do you think these are for?" They asked in a synchronised tone. She rolled her eyes and let them play two songs before Professor McGonagall told them all to go to bed. Hermione went up to her dorm and Taylor followed (she had got Fred and George to remove the charm from her iPod before she made it up to her room though). They both got into their pyjamas silently and Taylor then slipped around Naomi and closed her curtains around her bed.

She was suddenly awoken by Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked as she took in Hermione's shocked face.

"Someone was shouting from Harry and Ron's dorm." Taylor realised that Sirius must have got in and quickly put on her dressing gown before running down into the common room and spotting Harry and Ron talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Who would be stupid enough to write down all of the passwords on a piece of paper?" We all looked around the room until poor Neville stood out front. She sighed, "Is it always going to be you Longbottom?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." He squeaked.

"Well Sirius Black is gone tonight, but you can all safely assume that he will return one night." And then she went on about safety restrictions that would commence. Taylor moaned, '_As if!_' she thought. Finally they were allowed to go back to sleep. As soon as Taylor's head hit the pillow she went straight back to sleep, Sirius Black didn't scare her!

**So there is the chapter…10? Or 9…I don't know. Anyway there it is and there is only a couple of chapters left for this year so YAY! Anyway I'm happy as Pottermore is now open to everyone! So anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon! (I'm back from my holiday now so I have the book!) R&R x**


	10. Chapter 10 Sirius BlackEnd of 3rd year!

**Last chapter of their 3rd year :) i'll get onto writing the 4th year soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please comment so i know if its bad or good :) anyway ENJOY and I PROMISE the next year is BETTER because they are all the same age and there is heaps install for Taylor...and possibly Malfoy...and alot of mischief! Another thanks to J. for making this world. Also there are some lines from the book in here, i would just like to say those belong to J. but the rest are mine. Anyway read and enjoy R&R x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

Through the next few weeks, Taylor had to tutor Malfoy as he was starting to fail miserably. At first he called her horrible things such as 'bitch', 'ugly', 'Mudblood' (not that she cared) and other horrible things. But then he started to become nice and they started having sensible conversations, a little bit of Mudblood and you got hit by Hermione here and there but they started having actual civilised conversations along with the studying, which really surprised Taylor.

Then the eventful evening was upon them.

"We should go visit Hagrid." Hermione said anxiously.

"Yes, we should. You guys go, I don't think I'll fit under the invisibility cloak!" Taylor sat down on the couch.

"You will, come on Taylor we need you there with us. I'm sure Hagrid would want us all there. Please come." Hermione protested. Taylor sighed.

"Fine but if we get caught it wasn't my fault!" She muttered as they made their way out of the school.

"SCABBERS!" Ron said loudly as his 'rat' ran away. He started to run after it, just as a big black dog (HI SIRIUS! Taylor thought to herself.) Came and grabbed Ron's leg and pulled him into the Whomping Willow. So they went into the Whomping Willow after them.

When they emerged into the Shrieking Shack, they followed Ron's cries and then entered a room.

"Harry, no it's a trap. It's him, he's an animagus!" Their eyes followed the paw prints that then lead to where a man was standing. Sirius Black. With a snap he closed the door behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" He croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. He caught their wands, but Taylor's was in her pocket, '_hehe'_ she thought. He took a step towards them, his eyes fixed on Harry.

'I thought you would come and help your friend.' He said hoarsely. 'Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful; it will make everything a lot easier.' Harry started towards Black but Hermione grabbed him. 'No Harry.' She said. But it was Ron who spoke to Black, '_Out of all people!_' Taylor thought to herself.

'If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill us to!' He protested. He tried to stand up but started to sway violently and the colour drained from his face. Taylor watched as something flickered in Sirius's eyes.

'Lie down. Otherwise you will hurt your leg even more!' Black said quietly. Ron then said how he would have to kill them all again and Black said there would only be one murder that night. From there Harry talked. Taylor sat down on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yup, just read all this before." She noticed Black eyeing her questionly. "Long story!" She assured him. They then started up again. Harry then tackled Black to the ground and Hermione screamed and Ron yelled. Taylor just sighed calmly and stared out the window. Then wands were drawn, Crookshanks protecting Black, Harry talking about how he 'betrayed' his parents. Then Taylor knew that Harry just wanted to kill him, but somehow couldn't do it, and yet Crookshanks just sat their calmly. Then they heard footsteps and Lupin came in and disarmed Harry. Then they all thought that Lupin had helped black ('_haha they are so oblivious!_' She thought), then how he was a werewolf and then there was more talking, and then the story of Peter Pettigrew and the revealing of him. And Snape came and stuff happened, then talking about how Harry's father was their best friends, and illegal animagus stuff they did. (Taylor kept saying rude comments to Snape when he said something mean to Hermione. '_He deserves it!_' She thought). Then, after knocking Snape unconscious they talked more and then to Peter and then they made their way back up to Hogwarts.

"You knew this all along, didn't you Taylor?" Harry asked her as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

"Yup, and yet I couldn't say anything. That's why I wasn't very helpful the night you asked why Sirius here would have turned in your parents and I said I had no idea why he would. I said that because I knew Sirius would never do that." She explained.

"You're very sneaky Taylor." Ron croaked. She grinned. Then all hell broke loose. Lupin turned into a wolf and then Black tried to stop him, the rat got away, Snape woke up, Harry went after Sirius and then the dementors came. Snape went and got Harry and they all went up to the Hospital Wing.

Taylor sat listening to the conversation between the Minister and Snape. She kept rolling her eyes, especially the bits where he said 'First Class Order of Merlin.' And when Snape said he thinks that Sirius 'bewitched' the kids into thinking that he was innocent, which made Taylor laugh, the things Snape comes up with! She looked over at Harry who she noticed had his eyes open and was looking around the room. He then watched Madam Promfrey come over to him with what seemed to be chocolate.

'Ah, you're awake!' She said briskly as she gave him the chocolate.

"How's Ron?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

'He'll live.' She said grimly. 'As for you two, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're-Potter what are you doing?' Harry was sitting up putting back on his glasses and picking up his wand.

'I need to see the headmaster.' He said

'It's alright Potter. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now-'

'WHAT!' Harry jumped out of his bed and Hermione followed. Taylor stood up and made her way over to them just as the Minister and Snape came in to see what was happening. Taylor sniggered but quickly hid it when she spotted the Minister looking at her. They then went on to talk about how Black was innocent but the stupid Minister wouldn't believe them. Then Madam Promfrey interfered then Dumbledore came and somehow persuaded her to let him talk to Hermione and Harry alone, and Taylor. Finally they all left and they were alone.

"Hey Dumbledore!" Taylor said brightly as she went and sat down again.

"Good afternoon Taylor." Dumbledore greeted her. He then cut to the chase with Hermione and Harry about how they had to go back in time.

"If it's alright with you Dumbledore, I think I'll sit this one out." Taylor said innocently, "I'd rather not interfere."

"Of course." He said kindly. He then went out of the room, but before he closed the door he said, "About 3 turns should do it." Harry and Hermione then disappeared. They then suddenly slipped back into the room and went and sat beside Taylor.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Taylor said as they sat down, "How was it?"

"Weird, very VERY strange!" Harry said. Taylor nodded.

"But I'm sure now you understand how Hermione got to all of her classes." Taylor teased as Madam Promfrey came back in so the two adventurous teens got back into their beds. It was then they heard shouting. Taylor started laughing in hysterics.

'They'll wake everyone up!' Madam Promfrey said. Then Snape came in with Fudge and tried to get out of Potter how he had got Sirius out, which Taylor sniggered at again. Snape sent her an evil glare, she returned one. They then told him that we were with him the whole time and he couldn't have done anything. They then left them all to themselves just as Ron woke up.

'What-what happened? Harry, why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?" He looked at them all.

'You explain.' Harry said to Hermione as he helped himself to more chocolate.

Soon the end of term was upon them and Lupin was leaving. Once Harry had said goodbye to him, Taylor decided to go and talk to him.

"Hi Lupin." Taylor said as she walked into his office.

"Hi Taylor, you look a bit glum." He her as she sat down on a chair…again.

"Well the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever had is leaving, why would I not be glum?" She asked sarcastically.

"Thank you but I doubt I'm the best-" She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Well, I am very glad I met you Lupin." She admitted kindly. "Even if you are a werewolf!" She joked. He laughed and then walked over to her.

"I'm glad I met you too Taylor, even though you knew everything that was going to happen." She grinned at him, "Yes." She said. "Well have a good trip back and I hope to see you again very soon."

"Thank you. And may I ask you something Taylor?" He asked. She eyed him curiously.

"Yes…" She was a bit worried about what was in store for her.

"How have your afternoons with Malfoy been?" Her eyes widen.

"The good old Marauder's Map." She said, "Well they were absolutely horrible at first, but I guess he has become nice and we are sort of friends." She admitted. "BUT don't tell Harry or I swear-"

"Your secret's safe with me!" He assured her. Again she smiled.

Taylor didn't catch the train again, but was assured by Dumbledore she could next semester.

"See you guys next time I guess." She said as she hugged them all. "Owl me as much as you can…wait no owl Dumbledore and he said he will send it all to me…somehow."

"Alright then, hey maybe you guys can come to the Quidditch World Cup!" A smiled bloomed across their faces.

"Ok we have to go now." Hermione said.

"Bye!" Taylor then went up to Dumbledore's office where all her stuff was and he apparated her back to her 'original' mother in the world of the Harry Potter series. Dumbledore bid her and her mother farewell and then apparated again. She was home and yet she couldn't wait for their 4th year…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and the next year IS SO MUCH BETTER TRUST ME! anyway hope you have enjoyed all this so far and R&amp;R! :) xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Start of 4th year

**Hi everyone, so here is her fouth year. Sorry that it's really short, but the next chapter should be really big as it will include the Quidditch Match and the Death Eaters. OOOOOOOOH! Anyway here it is and go Gryfindor on Pottermore! And i'm not getting alot of feedback here, is it good or bad?Thank you to those people who have added this story to their favourites and me to their favourites and all the alerts, it means so much to me and it makes me smile :D A special thanks to Codla again who has stuck by me from the begining :) Also thanks to J. K. Rowling who created this magical world!**

**Anyway so here it is, ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Taylor's story<strong>_

A young 14 year old girl ran to her letterbox which was filled with letters. Ok only 4. She took them out and ran back into her house and slumped onto the couch and began to open them. The first one was in Ron's messy wrighting; she ripped it open and began to read.

_Taylor,_

_Hi. Hope everything is good in the muggle world, although there isn't much to it. Dad said he would be more than happy for you to come to the world cup with us, the more the merrier I think he said. Anyway dads said he could apparated to your dimension and get you and then bring you to ours. Hermione and Harry are coming as well, oh and remember to bring your Hogwarts school things so it will be easier if we all went together from my house. Anyway Dad said he will pick you up this Saturday at 7pm._

_So if you can come send a reply as soon as possible so we know whether to come or not._

_Ron._

She smiled to herself and then opened the next letter which was in Hermione's neat cursive writing.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I hope you and your parents are well. I miss you and our study periods together; there is no one to teach anymore, except filling my parents in on things at Hogwarts. Anyway apparently you can come to the world cup with us so that should be interesting, I'm sure you know I'm not a great fan of the sport but you know. Anyway if you can come I'll see you then!_

_Love Hermione x_

She put the letter aside and then opened the next one which was from Harry.

_Taylor,_

_Hi, hope you are well._

_Ron told me you are going to the world cup. That's awesome. We can't wait to see you. Which team are you going for? Which one wins? I'm kidding, I'm kidding…_

_Anyway hope your holidays have been good so far. How is Australia?_

_Answering your last message, yes I did have that strange dream and yes I am alright now. Also of course the Dursley's are being mean! What did you expect!_

_Harry._

"Mum?" Taylor asked as she ran into the laundry.

"Yes?" She asked as she stood up from the washing basket.

"Ron asked if I could go to the Quidditch World Cup with him and his family and then go to school with them." She waited impatiently for the response. After much consideration her mother sighed.

"Alright you can go. BUT be careful of those bloody Death Eaters." Taylor rolled her eyes and then ran into the lounge to collect the letters so she could write a response when another letter caught her eye. She picked it up slowly and walked into her room and sat on her bed. Taylor then realised who it was from…

"Malfoy?" She asked herself. She slowly opened it. It completely surprised her.

_Dear Mundus,_

_Ah hi, I guess. I just wanted to see how you were and if your holidays were going good…_

_Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup? I am going with my father and mother. Anyway I'm going to go now._

_Malfoy._

Taylor couldn't help but laugh at this letter, it seemed so awkwardly written. '_But it was nice of him to send me a letter no matter how awkward._' She thought. She then wrote replies to everyone and then put them on an owl which Dumbledore had put a spell on to somehow get back to him.

Saturday came around quickly and Taylor was all packed watching the clock. It was 7.15pm. Her mum entered the room and sat next to her daughter.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Mr Weasley." She said picking up Naomi and putting her into her carry cage. "Have you put your owl into her cage?"

"Yup, everything is now packed and I'm ready to go." She excitedly said. A noise interrupted their conversation which made them both jump. The doorbell rang and they both got up and went to the front door, Taylor dragging her stuff with her. The door opened and in stepped Mr Weasley, Fred and George. Taylor raised an eyebrow at them.

"We had to come. I mean who is going to help with your baggage?" She didn't believe them but decided to let it go, she will get it out of them later.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Mundus!" Mr Weasley greeted as they shook hands.

"You too Mr Weasley." He started asking her questions about the muggle world which made the 3 teens giggle.

"We should take your bags outside Taylor, so it is easier for us to apparate," They instructed as they picked up her things and took them outside. Their parents then followed.

"Well we had better be off. Nice to meet you Mrs Mundus."

"Bye mum, again, I'll see you at Christmas." Taylor hugged her and then walked up to the Weasley's and they apparated to The Burrow.

On Taylor's arrival she was introduced to Mrs Weasley, who she thought was a babe, and Percy who she was kind to but in a grudgingly way. She was then told that she will be sharing a room with Ginny as they were having a few people over. The following evening, Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred and George went to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house to pick him up while the rest of them had dinner and then retreated to the living room. Taylor loved the Burrow, it was so homely and…original I guess the word is, but most of all she was glad to be back in the wizarding world with her friends. Hermione was arriving the next morning.

"Taylor, do you want to play some wizards chess with us?" Ginny asked. She nodded and joined them.

The game ended when Mrs Weasley told them it was time to go to bed as it was going to be an early start in the morning.

"Fred, George, How did you guys figure out where I was from?" Taylor had realised that they had obviously known that she was from a different dimension.

"Dumbledore told all of us, though we can't tell anyone-"

"Which sucks." Fred finished for George, "Although I guess it's fair enough. She nodded.

~O-O~

The next morning that woke early and dressed quickly. When Ginny and Taylor got downstairs they discovered a certain brunette having breakfast and talking to Mrs Weasley.

"Morning Hermione." Taylor greeted her with a hug.

"Oh, morning Taylor. I'm surprised you managed to get out of bed at this hour." She joked.

"So am I." She admitted. Ron and Harry finally emerged from their room and Taylor gave Harry a hug. "Hi Harry. How are you this fine early morning?" She asked sarcastically. He gave her a look of sarcacasim and went over sleepily to the table joined by Ron, and they started to eat.

They were finally at the world cup after a LONG walk. Taylor didn't think Cedric was that cute ('_Edward Cullen_' She had said under her breath.) and didn't really understand all of the fuss all the girls made over him. When they arrived at the port key she was very at ease, until it turned very fast and they landed with a thump on the ground.

They were now comfortable in the tent as Mr Weasley made them some dinner before the match.

"Wonder who will win, eh Taylor?" Ron teased, which ended in her smacking him in the arm, playfully of course…even though he said ow rather loudly when she hit him.

Once they had finished dinner they made their way up to the match, which Taylor couldn't wait for…especially when the veela come in and the boy's reactions!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the first chapter of their 4th year. I'm looking forward to this one because this is Taylor's 2nd year of being 14 and they are all the same age now, also there is alot in store for Taylor.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading and R&R x**


	12. Chapter 12 Quidditch World Cup

**Hi everyone, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SO SO SO SO SORRY! ITS BEING A MONTH, I had an assignment to do just before school started, and a test to study for, and I was working out how to write this chapter so yeah. Anyway this chapter should hopefully be longer than the last. I'm not getting any reviews anymore, PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE THINKING! I have had 100 and something views and only 4 or so people have commented, PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you to everyone who HAS commented and added me to their story Alerts, Author Alerts and favourite stories, it makes my day! **

**I did not write Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling did, so all of the harry potter characters belongs to her and every quote that has '..' those quotation marks are from the book and Miss Rowling's (except from Taylor's thoughts and other peoples thoughts) but Taylor Mundus is MINE! And so is the story line of her. Anyway enjoy hope you have enjoyed this chapter R&R x**

With all of the money they could fit into their wallets, they set out towards the Quidditch World Cup, following the line of the lantern-lit trail. They could hear laughter, shouts and sometimes singing. They could hear thousands of people walking excitedly up to the game and they all couldn't stop grinning. It took them 20 minutes to walk through the wood, in which they talked loudly and joked about, until finally they emerged from the forest and found themselves in the shadow of a massive stadium, Taylor let out a low whistle, "Never thought it would be this big." She commented, as they all gazed at it. She then leant near Harry's ear and whispered, "Yes, I too think they could fit around 10 cathedrals in here." She smirked. He glared at her. After they talked about all of the muggle protection spells they had used, they went to the nearest entrance, which was swarmed by many people already.

'Prime seats!' said the Ministry witch when she looked at the tickets. 'Top box! Straight upwards, Arthur, and as high as you can go!' The stairs were carpeted in a rich purple, 'why the hell would they do that?' Taylor muttered to herself as they dragged themselves up more stairs. They were with a whole lot of other witches and wizards, but they started to disappear as they got higher. They finally got to their seats, which was set in a box as high as you could get and behind the golden goalposts. There were about 20 purple and gilt chairs in two rows and Mr Weasley's clan took the front seats. Once seated, Taylor looked over the field interestedly, there were thousands of witches and wizards taking their seats all over the stadium and the field looked so smooth like velvet or silk in a way, Taylor's attention then went to the blackboard with all of the ads on it.

'Dobby?' Harry asked. Her head whipped around to notice that a small house elf was sitting behind them, looking horrified. She nodded to herself, it was Winky, and man was she going to go through some shit this year, Taylor thought to herself.

'Did sir just call me Dobby?' The house elf asked curiously with a squeak. Ron and Hermione turned around in their seats too to get a look at what was going on.

'Sorry,' Harry apologised, 'I thought you were someone I knew.' He explained.

'Oh, but I knows Dobby too, sir.' The house elf squeaked. They went on to talk about how she knew Dobby and her name (Winky) and why she was so afraid to be up here and who her master was.

'So that's a house elf?' Ron asked, 'Their weird.'

'Dobby was weirder.' Harry explained. Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and was testing them on poor witches and wizards around the stadium.

'Wild.' He said as he pressed a button on them, 'I can make that bloke pick his nose again…and again…and again.' He joked.

"No way!" Taylor giggled, "Give me a look!" She looked through and watched the strange man picking his nose and she started laughing her head off as she gave the object back to Ron. "I think I'm going to piss my pants." She joked as Fred and George laughed at her facial expression. She calmed down and finally said, "Why was I laughing so much, I don't get it."

The box began to fill with many people and Taylor scanned them as they came. Mr Weasley seemed very popular as he kept getting up and shaking hands with people. At one point, Taylor leant across to Ron and whispered, "Percy seems to want to be noticed, eh?" He chuckled. The Minister, Cornelius Fudge walked into the room and quickly sought out Harry and greeted him like an old friend. He seemed to show Harry off to a man who Taylor knew to be foreign.

'…ah and here is Lucius.' Cornelius said as they golden trio whipped around to see their enemy Draco Malfoy with his parents, but Taylor calmly turned around and winked at him. Malfoy had been Harry's enemy since he had first met him in Diagon Alley, before Hogwarts. Taylor and Malfoy weren't friends and they weren't enemies anymore either, more acquaintances. He highly resembled his father with his blonde hair, and his mother had blonde hair too and was rather tall and thin, but, like it had said in the book, she resembled an expression as though she had something bad smelling under her nose. Taylor listened to their conversation, making sure to get everything.

'Ah Fudge,' Said Mr Malfoy. Taylor watched as the blonde man reached out his hand to shake the ministers. It was very weird for Taylor to be watching. 'How are you? I don't think you've met my wife Narcissa? Or our son Draco?' Taylor's attention went to Malfoy who was standing up very straight when his father introduced him, Taylor snorted. The atmosphere in the box changed as Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy shot glances at each other as Harry turned to her and she raised her eye brows.

'Good Lord, Authur,' he said softly. 'What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?' Taylor tried to jump up but Hermione was already holding her shoulders down. '_It's alright. I'll just punch him another day!_' She thought to herself as she continued to watch as she calmed down. Fudge seemed oblivious to everything. He seemed to like Mr Malfoy and think highly of him. Taylor felt like jumping off of the box. Poor Hermione got a glare from Mr Malfoy and she turned pink. His eyes then came upon Taylor.

"And who might you be?" He asked smugly.

"Taylor Mundus. Blood Status: Muggle Born and proud, so why don't you continue to your seats?" His lips curled into a strange smile and then himself, his wife and Draco made their way along to their seats. Draco shot the trio a glare and then followed his father. "What a horrible family!" Taylor stated, "I wonder who Draco gets it from!" She said sarcastically. Finally, Ludo's voice echoed through the stadium and the board turned to a score board.

'I wonder what they've brought?' said Mr Weasley, leaning forwards in his seat. 'Aaah! Veela!'

'What are Veel-' Hermione and Taylor watched as the boys eyes became transfixed onto the dancing girls on the field. Realising what laughs they were in for, she got comfortable in her chair and let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, glancing a worried look in the boys' direction.

"Oh you'll see." Taylor turned around to the Malfoy's who seemed to not be watching the Veela's. Taylor wasn't very impressed with this; she wanted to see them trying to get to the dancing girls. They watched as the boys seem to edge ever closer to the edge of the box. The biggest laugh came from Taylor's mouth as Hermione asked Harry what he was doing when the music stopped. Both boys seemed very embarrassed which made Taylor laugh more.

"Told you that you would see." She smirked as Harry slumped back in his chair. Taylor glanced over at Malfoy who seemed as though he had had a glimpse of the Veela but yet seemed very calm. He noticed her looking at him and raised an eyebrow so she, in return, stuck her tongue out at him and then turned around in her seat to watch the rest of the game. Angry yells were still filling the stadium; of course they were all men.

Hermione tutted, 'Of course.' She spat. After the 'performance' bit of the game was finished the balls were released and the game was on. Taylor sat trying to watch the game but everything was a blur, they were going so fast on their brooms. She would listen out, instead, to the commentator and try to discover what the hell was going on. Goals were scored, boos and cheers filled the stadium, until Taylor thought that she might give up on trying to watch.

As the game finally came to a close and they all made their way back to the tent. All that Taylor could remember was her head hitting the pillow on her warm bed…


	13. Chapter 13 Malfoy and the Woods

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update again, school is so annoying. I decided to write it tonight as I have 2 massive assignments to do. Sorry. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy. I'm sorry it's a bit rushed! Oh and please review, it's getting annoying that hardly anyone reviews, and thank you to all of you who have and to all of you who have added me to favourites, alerts, ect. It makes me smile **

**Harry potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, I only own the storyline of Taylor and Taylor herself.**

Chapter 13: Draco?

Taylor sat up in her bed with a start. Hermione and Ginny had done the same. The singing they heard when they went to sleep had stopped; instead screams and cries for help replaced them. Mr Weasley suddenly came into the room.

"Girls, please hurry outside now. Something bad has happened!" They all exchanged looks and then quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed jackets and ran out of their tent as fast as they could. The boys were already outside looking around horridly. Taylor looked over at the Death eaters raising the family above their heads. She knew what this all was, but felt worry.

'That's sick.' Ron muttered and Taylor looked around, not really remembering this side of the story except the fact that Death Eaters were there and if they didn't bloody hurry up they would get hurt. Mr Weasley came up to them.

'We are going to help the ministry.' He shouted. He rolled up his sleeves as he said, 'you lot-get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!' He, Bill, Percy and Charlie ran away towards the Death Eaters. It was hectic, people running in every direction, ministry officials among them. Taylor remembered the family as the Roberts. The people underneath them were streaming closer.

'c'mon,' Fred pulled Ginny towards the forest and the rest of them followed. Once they reached the trees they looked back at the horror. People were still running, trying to get as far away as they could from the mob. They were pushed and shoved as people made their way into the trees. Ministry guards were still trying to get to the mob but the stupid people running were preventing them from doing so. They quickly turned around to continue even further into the trees when they heard Ron yell, Hermione stopped so suddenly that Harry bumped into Hermione and Taylor into Harry.

'What Happened? Ron where are you? Oh this is just stupid!' With that she spoke Lumos and light poured from her wand. Down the path from where they had just come from Ron was spread across the path.

'Tripped over a tree-root.' He grumbled as he stood up. They walked over to him to help him as they heard a voice you couldn't forget from behind where they were.

'Well, with feet that size, hard not to,' they turned sharply to see Draco bloody Malfoy casually leaning against a tree with his signature smirk on his face, and even though catastrophe was happening all around them he looked completely relaxed and at ease. Ron swore at Malfoy which even made Taylor's mouth drop.

'Language, Weasley.' He smirked, his eyes were glittering, and Taylor gave him a questioning look which he chose to ignore. 'Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You would like her spotted, would you?' He nodded in the direction of Hermione, Taylor suddenly remembered this part. She felt herself being dragged away just before a green flash of light zoomed past her and hit the trees.

"Thanks Harry." She sighed in relief, thank god! Hermione's attention was still on Malfoy.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She was giving him a completely evil and icy glare which he seemed to be amused by, just like he knew what her reaction was going to be.

'Granger, they're after Muggles and same goes for you Mundus,' He said, 'D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you hang around…they are heading this way, and it would give us all a laugh!' Taylor shot him a glare.

"Hermione's a witch, just like Taylor!" Harry snarled.

'Have it your own way, Potter,' said Malfoy, grinning madly, 'If you think they can't spot Mudblood's, it's where you are.'

'You watch your mouth!' Ron shouted. They all knew that Mudblood was very offensive word for people who were muggle born, just like Hermione and Taylor.

'Never mind Ron.' Hermione told Ron. She grabbed his arm before he could even get close to Malfoy.

"Yeah don't worry about it Ron," Taylor informed him, "We're not the ones who got punched!" She gave him a smile. Another bang came and a spell hit a tree. The people around them let out horrifying screams.

'Scare easily, don't they?' Malfoy chuckled. What a dick! Taylor thought. 'I suppose daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to-trying to rescue two muggle borns?' Harry seemed to snap.

'Where're your parents, Malfoy? Out there wearing masks are they?' Yup indeed they are! Taylor smiled to herself.

'Well if they were I wouldn't be likely to tell you would I, Potter.'

'Oh come on, let's go and find the others.' With a couple more insults thrown towards each other they started their journey to find the others, but they were nowhere to be seen, they searched but couldn't find them. The path was still crowded with people. They then came across some teenagers in their pyjamas.

' 'Ogwarts.' After some 'already-know-this' information for Taylor about the other magical school, Harry came to a sudden stop.

'Oh I don't believe it, I've lost my wand.'

'You're kidding.'

They all got out their wands (besides Harry) and looked around to see if they could get a glimpse of his wand.

'Maybe it's back in the tent.' Ron suggested.

'Or maybe it fell out of your pocket." Hermione said anxiously.

"Yeah could be one of those, but knowing your luck it will probably be something completely different." Taylor joked as they continued looking. The bushes started to rustle and they all jumped but breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that it was Winky. She looked scared and seemed to be trying to get away from someone's grip even though there was no one there. She muttered some things that they could just understand and then disappeared into the trees, squeaking at the force that seemed to be holding her back.

"Is it just me or did she seem to be a tad bit frantic?" Taylor asked as they looked in the direction she had just disappeared in.

'Yeah, what's up with her? Why can't she run properly?' Ron asked.

'Bet she didn't ask permission to hide.' Taylor nodded. Ron and Hermione had a fight over house elves and Taylor and Harry glanced at each other and sighed, that fight wasn't about to end soon. But with that thought another loud bang echoed from the edge of the woods.

'Let's keep moving, shall we?' Ron suggested as they kept going deeper and deeper into the woods. Until Taylor decided to shout, 'FOR NARNIA!' Which made Harry and Hermione laugh but Ron just looked plain confused. They passed Goblins who didn't seem to care about the commotion that was going on around them and they passed a group of wizards and Stan Shunpike who were talking. Hermione then pulled them even deeper until they were in the heart of the wood. Everything was quieter and it seemed as though they were now on their own.

'Hello?'

'Who's there?' Harry called. Suddenly they heard someone shout:

'MORSMORDRE!' Green sparks flew from his wand and into the sky with erupted with the Dark Mark. All around the forest they could hear people screaming."

Harry once again yelled, 'Who's there?'

'Harry, come on, move!' Hermione attempted to get them out of there as fast as she could and Taylor was with her, she knew exactly what that was but the difference between Hermione's struggles and her own was the fact that Taylor knew that this was going to get them nowhere.

'What's the matter?' He turned around to see that Hermione's face was pale with fear and Taylor was glancing everywhere in very quick notions.

'It's the Dark Mark Harry. It's you-know-who's mark!' At that she was pulling on his collar even more.

'Voldemort's-'

'Harry come on!' They all ran for it until they heard popping noises all around them and they were surrounded by men. Taylor whirled around with the company of the trio and noticed that all of the wizards had their wands out…and were pointing straight at them. 'DUCK!' Harry shouted as the wizards all shouted 'STUPIFY!' at them. The trio ducked and a spell missed Taylor by a centimetre. They all grabbed onto each other both for protection and out of fear. The spells kept rebounding off trees, shrubs, rocks and even the floor.

'STOP! STOP, THAT'S MY SON!' They looked up to see Mr Weasley walking rather fastly towards them, the wizard in front of them lowered his wand as he watch the man stride towards them. 'Ron-Harry-Hermione-Taylor, are you all right?'

'Out of the way, Authur.' Mr Crouch was glaring at them, a cold tone in his voice. Taylor stood up gave him a 'Go-away-and-leave-me-alone' look and walked over to Mr Weasley, motioning the trio to do so too. Taylor stood there for the next 10ish minutes, being bored to death by the blames that were being throwed around, and then the accused Winky with Harry's wand.

Finally they were allowed back into their tent and Taylor lay awake for a few minutes thinking about what a full on year this was going to be.

I**'m really sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I decided to do it quickly as I hadn't updated in like more than a month, and it's not a very good chapter either because too much happens and it's hard to put it all in, and Taylor didn't make that many remarks :( :/ sorry. R&R x**


	14. Chapter 14 The Hogwarts Express

**Hi guys, again sorry for the late update, have had a busy few months and a bit of writers block because it's hard to write directly from the books, and I was sick today so I though hey might as well wright another chapter. Anyway here it is, enjoy. R&R**

**Harry Potter belongs to J. **

'_Out of the way, Authur.' Mr Crouch was glaring at them, a cold tone in his voice. Taylor stood up gave him a 'Go-away-and-leave-me-alone' look and walked over to Mr Weasley, motioning the trio to do so too. Taylor stood there for the next 10ish minutes, being bored to death by the blames that were being throwed around, and then the accused Winky with Harry's wand._

_Finally they were allowed back into their tent and Taylor lay awake for a few minutes thinking about what a full on year this was going to be._

Two days after the Quidditch terror, they were all sitting in the Burrows lounge room.

"So," Taylor began as she went and sat by Fred and George, "You guys ordering stuff?" They both looked up at her with a grin.

"Yup, hoping to start our own little business." She raised her eye brows and then crossed her legs on the couch.

"What is in store for us magic folk?" She questioned.

"Surprise-"

"Well not for you, but for the rest of the world it is." She smiled to herself, although she loved the Burrow she just wanted to get back to Hogwarts, and considering this was her first time going on the Hogwarts Express she was more than overwhelmed.

"It must be annoying knowing everything." Fred pointed out as he continued to write things down.

"Sometimes it's very annoying because I have read and seen it over and over again, but now I think about it, it's like being a witch God." They nodded.

"We learnt about God in Muggle Studies." George said.

"You actually listened?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Normally we don't but we got so bored that we actually decided to listen." Fred's voice was muffled from being hunched over the little piece of paper they were writing on.

"I'm impressed." She said. She could see their smiles blooming on their faces. She then continued reading her book, _Narnia, the lion, witch and the Wardrobe_, and seemed to slip into her own world for a while. It wasn't until she saw Harry and Ron make their way up to their room that she realised how late it was. "Well I'd better be off to bed, or I'll be grumpy and tired tomorrow." After wishing the family good night, she dragged herself up the many stairs of the Burrow. She made her way into Ginny's room and then put on her pyjamas. It wasn't until she had sat down on her bed that she discovered something sticking out of her suitcase, something thick, and something red. "Oh shit." She said as she paced to the other side of the room and pick the book out of her bag, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"What's wrong?" A certain bushy haired girl said from the doorway, looking uneasily at Taylor.

"Hermione, somehow my Harry Potter book got into my bag, I must have left it in there from my holiday because I took my Hogwarts suitcase with me."

"Send it back to your mum." Hermione requested as she walked over to Taylor.

"No, I can't, I need to wait till we are back at Hogwarts because Dumbledore is the one that put the enchantment on my mail."

"What year is it from?" Hermione asked, looking over Taylor's shoulder. Taylor quickly pressed the front of the book against her chest so that Hermione couldn't see the title.

"This year." She said fearfully.

"What are you going to do with it? No one should see it!"

"For now I need to hide it." At that she kneeled down and stuffed the book under all of her neatly folded clothes which then became messy, but she didn't care as long as the book remained hidden and no one found it and read it.

The next morning, everyone waddled into the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs Weasley then told the people that were going to Hogwarts to go and check that they had packed everything. Harry and Ron were still in their room so Taylor ventured up there to discover them talking, so she went and sat on the floor by the door. They both knew she had come in so they said hello and then continued talking.

'Look, here's the stuff mum got for you in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold out of you vault for you…and she's washed all your socks." The brunette watched as Ron dumped things on Harry's bed along with his socks. She watched as Harry opens all of the parcels and finds his school things, book, quills, parchment, potions stuff, etc.

'What's that supposed to be?' Ron snarled. Taylor followed Harry's eyes to what Ron was complaining about. Mrs Weasley came into the room at that moment with their Hogwarts robes.

'Here you are. Now mind you pack them properly so that they don't crease.' She put them down on the end of Harry's bed.

'Mum, you have given me Ginny's new dress.' With a disgusted expression he held out the material to his mum.

'Of course I haven't, that's for you. Dress robes!' Ron looked horrified.

'What?'

'Dress robes! It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year…robes for special occasions.' Taylor smiled to herself, like she had said to the twins, she felt, again, like God knowing everything. She couldn't wait to mock him.

'You've got to be kidding!' Ron said, 'I'm not wearing those!'

'Everyone wears them Ron, even your father has some for smart parties.'

'I'll go starkers before I put that on!' he said stubbornly.

'Don't be silly. You've got to have dress robes, their on your list! I got some for Harry too…show him Harry…' Harry pulled out his dress robes to Mrs Weasley's orders and some suprisement appeared on his face as he took in the bottle green of the robes. Unlike Ron's they were more modern and without all of the horrid lace taking up every part of it. It looked as though it didn't have an old mouldy smell to it either.

'I thought they would bring out the colour of your eyes dear.' She said in her mothering voice. Taylor took this moment to make her exit. She really didn't feel up to the next argument so she went up to Ginny's room to check her own bag. When she was about to turn the handle she heard Mrs Weasley slamming Ron's door and making her way back down to the kitchen, Taylor sighed as she made her way into the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"Ron was complaining about his dress robes." Ginny nodded.

"Well, at least we get to wear dresses, have you got yours yet?" She asked, walking over to her suitcase to put in some clothes.

"No not yet, my mum is going to send it out to me later on in the year. What about you Hermione?" Hermione looked over at them with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I have actually got my dress, me and my mum bought it together, it's beautiful."

"Oh I know." Taylor joked as she went and sat next to Hermione.

The next day everyone got up early so that they could get to the train station.

There, they all ran through the wall to get to Platform 9¾, which Taylor was so fascinated by, and then finally boarded the train. First time on the Hogwarts express and Taylor felt as though she was the happiest teenager in the world. And without ado the train started out of the station and away from all of the waving friends and family to start their journey to Hogwarts.

The day was gloomy and the rain became harder and harder throughout their journey. The excited teenager tried to make out the landscape but it was very hard to do so. Giving up after about half an hour, Taylor then joined into the conversation.

'But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north, somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'Ah think of the possibilities, it would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident…shame his mother likes him…' At this remark Taylor bursted out laughing.

"HAHA! That would be a great advantage for us wouldn't it?" She said.

By midday the train had got dark and the lanterns had to be lit. The trolley lady came around and Taylor got chocolate frogs, bertie bots every flavour beans and a cauldron cake. Throughout the day they had visits from many of their friends, filling in on the details about the Quidditch World cup and the 'gossip' of the holidays. But an unwanted figure came around at just the wrong moment.

Neville had come into their carriage to talk about the world cup and Ron had got onto the topic of Victor Krum.

'We saw him right up close as well! We were in the Top box-' Ron started.

'For the first and last time in your life, Weasley.' Taylor looked up to discover her 'friend' Draco Malfoy at the door with his famous smirk smothered all over his face. Behind him were his gang of 2, Crabbe and Goyle, who would probably do anything to get his approval. She gave him an icy glare.

'Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy.' Harry spat at him, but Malfoy's attention was elsewhere.

'Weasley…what is that?' He was looking over at Pigwidgeon's cage. Ron's dress robe's sleeve was dangling over the side. Ron attempted to grab the sleeve before Malfoy did but Malfoy was to quick and got to it before Ron and seized it. 'Look at this!' Malfoy smirked in ecstasy. He held up the dress robes in pure happiness and showed the two large boys. 'Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean-they were very fashionable in about 1890…'

'Eat dung Malfoy!' Ron protested as he snatched his old robes back, his face growing redder by the second.

'So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…'

'What are you talking about?" Ron spat and snapped at Malfoy.

'Are you going to enter?' Malfoy repeated 'I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?'

'Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy.' Hermione said angrily. Believe it or not Malfoy's smirk got bigger and his face shone with evilness.

'Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and a brother at the ministry and you don't even know? My god, my father told me about it ages ago…heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Fathers always associated with top people at the ministry…maybe your father's too junior to know about it Weasley…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…' Laughing, he and his two 'friends' disappeared into the corridor.

Ron got up and slammed the door so hard that the glass actually shattered. Luckily Hermione had her wand handy and quickly repaired it.

"What. ." Taylor commented about Malfoy. "I mean, 'I wish that I could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles and we'd all eat it and be happy...' seriously.." She quoted and joked. Hermione laughed but the rest of the carriage looked confused. "Mean Girls? It's a movie, don't worry."

Finally the train came to a stop at the station and the train slowly emptied.

'Hi, Hagrid!' Harry yelled at a VERY tall man.

'All righ', Harry? See yeh at the feast if we don't drown.' And he walked with the first years over to where they would get in the boats to sail across to Hogwarts.

'Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather.' Hermione shivered as they made their way to the carriages. Taylor was full of excitement and couldn't wait to step inside the beautiful castle once again. Hogwarts…

**Well there it is, chapter 14, finally. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and PLEASE review. xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Hogwarts Announcements

**Would you look at that, I actually updated earlier than usual… anyway I just wanted to make note that in the last chapter, at the end where Taylor says "What. ." It's meant to say, "WHAT. A. DICK." But it didn't come out properly… **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, finally back at Hogwarts. And my holidays are coming up soon so HOPEFULLY more updates. Enjoy x**

'There are house-elves here?' Hermione asked stunned, looking horror-struck at Nearly Headless Nick, 'Here at Hogwarts?'

Taylor leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ear, 'And here it starts.' He looked at her questioningly but she had already covered up the evidence of her ever whispering that in his ear by pretending to be devoted to her food.

'Certainly, the largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred.' Nick told her, seeming a tad surprised by her reaction.

'I've never seen one!' Hermione informed him.

'And this is where I take my leave in not listening anymore.' Taylor said to Harry, 'Not that I'm against Hermione, I love the fact that she cares for the darling creatures but the amount of times I have read this-' She shook her head and stared into nothing and went into a daydream. Harry was obviously still listening to their conversation.

On the other side of the room a certain blonde haired 4th year boy was sitting at the Slytherin table. He was re-filling his plate with food and thinking about his father and mother and how they seemed to be keeping something from him, they had told him that they were sure that something important was going to happen but besides that he was very uninformed. Something was tugging on his arm. He sighed, "What is it Pansy?"

"You took the last pudding." She gave him what she would call, 'kitten eyes' but what he would call a 'what-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-do?' look.

"Take it then." He said. He loved Pansy as a friend but most of the time she was a pain in the ass, or was it just the seat. Once again he sighed and looked up, but what he discovered was something he didn't expect to. A smirk made its way up his face. The brunette suddenly popped out of her trance and her eyes focussed on the person that they unfortunately happen to be on. She cursed under her breath, he raised his eye brow, and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

'So,' Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall and everybody's eyes were on him almost immediately, 'now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's, if anyone would like to check it.' The sides of the headmaster's lips twitched but then continued onto the other announcements. "Before I go onto the big news I would like one of my students to come forth. Miss Taylor Mundus, would you please like to join me on stage please?" The girl's eyes grew wide. What does he want? She slowly got up from her seat and made her way over to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. She hesitantly turned around to face all of the students.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Professor Mundus." Haven't been called that in a while, she thought. "She teaches Muggle Studies: Extension. Now this year she will be teaching dance in the great hall, isn't that right, Miss Mundus."

"What?" She was very surprised. He gave her a look that said 'you know what I just said'. "I mean yes, yes that sounds about right." He motioned her to tell the students and handed her a piece of paper with all of the information on it.

"Ok, so I am teaching dance, apparently, and will be taking any applicants. There will be a sign up board in the hall near the door," She pointed to her left where there would soon be a clipboard, "And you may come and have a trial. There will be something for us to perform to and you don't have to have any experience. The first lesson will be held next Saturday evening. Any questions you may come and ask me." She was about to say thank you when she realised a bunch of people smirking to each other. "Oh and Mr Malfoy, you may want to audition too since you seem very interested. Anyway thank you and I hope to see some of you there." She hand Dumbledore back the piece of paper and said in a voice that only he could hear, "You had better explain this to me later." And then made her way back to her seat next to Harry.

"You never told us about that!" Ron complained.

"I didn't even know about it." She told them.

"Now onto my next announcement." Dumbledore went on. 'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' Harry looked as though he were wishing this were just a dream, 'What' was all he was able to chock out, and the other team members of the Quidditch teams were looking shocked and poor Fred and George were mouthing soundless words towards Dumbledore looking completely dumbstruck.

'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-' Dumbledore was interrupted by a deafening roar of thunder and the halls doors banged open. There stood Professor Moody…or what was 'supposed' to be him. He walked through the hall, ignoring the fact that every student and teachers eyes were one him, his leg clunking every time he walked. He is exactly as he is described in the book and betrayed in the movies, with his revolving eye ('or revolting' Taylor thought). Soon after they were told of the Tri Wizard Tournament and about the age limit and blah di di, blah di di, blah! They soon found themselves back in their dormitories and then going to bed. But when Taylor got her room, her owl was waiting for her on her bed. She then proceeded to jump onto it and lie down next to her cat, Naomi, and take the letter from her owl, Snowy. It was printed in very fancy cursive. It read:

_Miss (or Professor) Mundus,_

_It was nice to see you again, even though you happened to be staring lovingly in my direction._

_I was wondering if we were continuing my study course and detention this Friday evening._

_Draco Malfoy_

She couldn't believe this message, she shook her head and then got out a spare piece of parchment and a quill and some ink to write a reply:

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Nice to see you again soon, but you must have imagined me looking at you lovingly because I was actually just daydreaming and you happened to be in the way of my eyes._

_Yes, we are continuing your study course and detention._

_Taylor Mundus_

She sighed as she got into her pyjamas and got into bed. This year was going to be harder and longer year than the last, especially for Taylor Mundus.

**I know it's short but you know. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and favourites, it means a lot. R&R x**


	16. Chapter 16 Start of an interesting year

**Thought that the holidays would bring days for me to write…yeah it didn't. I have been busy and I had a bit of a writer's block. But here is a new chapter and at least it hasn't taken me a month to update. This is a very LONG chapter. And the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened...well tomorrow it will be lol (Finally)! Enjoy! x**

**JKRowling owns Harry Potter.**

The first week of school flew by fast and before Taylor knew it, it was Friday already. It had being a rather busy day and she quickly made her way down to her classroom from the Gryffindor common room for Malfoy's detention. She had not received another note from him nor from Dumbledore concerning the information she needed about these 'dance' lessons. She hadn't danced properly in a year. She sighed as she quickened her pace as she was running late but she hadn't realised that her shoelaces were undone and she tripped over as if in slow motion, dropping the pile of 5 thick books. Grumbling swears to herself, she picked up her books and continued her way to her classroom to find a smirking 14-year-old standing outside.

"What took you so long, Professor?" He joked.

"Nothing." She grumbled as she took out the key and unlocked the door.

"Bye the way," he continued, "Nice underwear!" She felt her face warm up as she felt around her skirt to discover it was hitched into her underwear from her fall…somehow.

She quickly pulled it out and hurried to her desk to put the heavy books down and drag a spare table in front of hers for Malfoy. She motioned for him to sit.

"So, since when have you being a dancer?" He asked as he sat down.

"For a few years." She responded, hating him for bringing up the topic.

"Well you never told me you were going to teach dance."

"I never knew till the feast, damn Dumbledore and his secretiveness. I really don't have time to do it!" She sighed as she looked up to discover him looking straight at her. His eyes narrowed and he sat back in his chair.

"Like what you see?" He motioned to his body.

"In your dreams." She spat. She then continued to dump a pile of paper on his desk. "Ok for detention tonight you are to write down everything you remember from the last topic we studied. When you are done, and depending on the time, you may POSSIBLY leave." She pulled out a book (Narnia) and proceeded to read it.

For half an hour there was complete silence throughout the room and then Malfoy spoke.

"I have finished." She jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"Uh, well its only being half an hour so I'm afraid you're going to have to stay at least another half hour or so. How about you read 5 chapters of this book for the study time we have," She handed him a thick, old book on Muggle culture, "and then we... I mean you can go." He gave her a strange look and then slowly looked down at the book in front of him. He then looked up with a pleading look.

"Please don't make me read this!"

"READ IT!" She instructed him. Malfoy's face became hard and he slowly opened the book and read through the contents.

"OK I read 5 chapters." He stated proudly as he shut the book.

"No you didn't, you just read the names of the chapters."

"So? They basically sum up what the chapter is about." He sat patiently for her response.

"You need to read the content of the chapter. And get reading or you'll never get back to the common room."

"I don't mind that." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Nothing!" She raised her eye-brow but decided not to push it any further if she wanted to get out before midnight. She continued to read for another 20 minutes until Malfoy, again, spoke.

"I have read 4 and a half chapters, can't that be it?" She thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'm pretty tired now too. Can you please hand me those papers?" She asked, pointing to the ones he had written on. He slowly got up and handed them to her but didn't let go. She smiled as she tried to yank it from his hand. He finally let go and she put them inside the book he was reading. "Ok then," She walked over to the door and opened it, "Ladies first." She stated, motioning to Malfoy. But he caught on quickly.

"Why thank you, you are truly a gentleman!" She gave him a dirty look as she walked out and locked the door behind her.

"Do you want to walk together?" She asked. A smile bloomed across his face and he nodded.

"So, What has being the highlight of your week?" He asked her. She knew immediately what her answer was.

"When Professor Moody turned a certain Slytherin into a Ferret!" She smirked. She knew this would get him. Her head turned slightly to see his reaction. A whole lot of different emotions flashed across his face, and then a smirk came upon his face.

"And you know what my favourite part of the week was?" He asked. She shook her head. Oh no, what had she done? "When you came storming down to the classroom with your skirt stuck in your underwear." She slammed the books into his right arm. "OW! Hey, that's mean!" The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Well you deserved it!" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Ok I guess I deserve it too. Go on hit me…" Taylor raised her arm in front of him and he slapped it. "Now we are even!" She said, rubbing her arm.

"Yes we are. Hey can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Ah, sure."

"What is spew?" He was pointing to a badge on her robe that she only put on for Hermione. She laughed.

"It's S-P-E-W. It's Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Hermione made it up for the House Elves; she thinks it's cruel to make them work for us under slavery." He just laughed.

"But that like to work for us, that stupid Mud-." He noted, but he saw her giving him an icy look as he started to say mudblood.

"Yes, but she still thinks it's cruel. I think it's sweet of her to think for the little creatures." He just rolled his eyes.

"Race you to the end of the hall?"

"You're on!" They sprinted to the end of the hall and at the end Draco grabbed Taylor by the waist and lifted her up and put her behind him so he could get to the end before her.

"That's cheating! I would have won and I was holding books!" She whined.

"Well see you tomorrow, Mudblood!" He gave her a grin and set off towards the Slytherin common room. She shook her head in disagreement. She then heaved her books onto a more comfortable position in her arms and made her way up the many stairs back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that she could dump these books on a table soon before her arms snapped off.

When she entered, 3 teenagers were sitting by the fire, 2 of whom were in conversation and the other reading a book. She went over to a table that was occupied by the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan.

"Hey! Fancy some books?" She dropped them on the desk, "Your welcome!" She then continued to walk over to the chair in front of the fire place and plunk herself between Hermione and Harry.

"So," Harry started, turning to face Taylor, "How was detention with Malfoy?"

"Eh, you know, boring. He finished something in like half an hour so I had to give him more…" Ron gave her a weird look, "OH YOU HAVE SUCH A SICK MIND! I meant more work to do Ron!"

"No I don't have a sick mind; I was just wondering why he finished it so fast." He exclaimed.

"Well then, that's awkward!" She said, fixing her skirt. "What are you reading there, Hermione?" She asked, eyeing her book.

"I'm re-reading Hogwarts: A history to see if there is any information about the house elves." She didn't look up from the book.

"Alright then." She then noticed that Harry and Ron were staring at her weirdly. "Ok what am I guilty of?" She asked.

"Um, why were you walking with Malfoy?" Harry asked. She stared at him in awe, how did he know? Oh right the Marauders Map.

"Because we both had to walk that way? What are you worried about?" Taylor didn't like where this was heading.

"That he might ambush you, you know hurt you or something." Ron answered.

"Ambush me with what? His cult of, 'Let's eat everything'? I doubt that." They laughed.

"I guess not, but you know Malfoy." Harry responded. She nodded.

"Yup. Arrogant, weirdo, ferret."

"Hey, Taylor, get over here!" Fred called. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"What's up?" She asked taking a seat next to George. Fred then leaned over to her ear and whispered:

"What do you think about these?" He handed her the sheet of paper they had been leaning over in secrecy. She scanned through it.

"Very original. I like." She smiled at them and handed it back.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah, they're really good." She responded.

"Well keep quiet about it-" George started.

"Or everybody will know." Fred finished.

"Of course, a secret between us four." She smiled, waved goodbye and went and joined the trio again.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have picked up another book now.

"Well it's a secret."

"Why won't they tell me?" Ron complained. "I am their brother after all!"

"Honestly Ron, wouldn't that give them more reason to not tell you?" She asked. He gave up and started muttering something.

"This tri-wizard cup should be interesting." Harry stated.

"Yes, but in the past it has been very dangerous." Hermione put in, turning the page in her book.

"Hmm, but maybe they have made it safer than it has been and there is an age limit." Taylor said.

"Which sucks for some." Ron spat. She rolled her eyes. They sent another 30 minutes sitting by the fire before heading up to bed.

* * *

><p>The next evening was the trials for the dance lessons. 20 people got in, but the rest (about 40 people) did not. Which pissed off a few people, but she was too tired to worry about it as the trials had gone on for about 2 hours. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to watch but they decided not to try out. Of course Malfoy and his oafs came in too but Taylor kicked them out immediately. From then on it was hard work, and they were working up to the Yull Ball for a surprise performance and possibly even the special welcome dinner they were having for the other schools.<p>

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by in piles of homework and assignments. Although Taylor loved magic, this was just ridiculous. Before she knew it she found herself in a Care of Magical Creatures lesson and Hagrid had proposed that they should come down and look after their blast ended skrewts in the evenings.<p>

'I will not,' Said Malfoy flatly, 'I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks.' Hagrid's smile faded and his face turned hard.

'Yeh'll do wha' yer told,' he growled, 'or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book … I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy.' All of the Gryffindor's laughed until they thought they were going to wet themselves. Malfoy was red with anger, although the reminder seemed to make him not say anything else.

After the lesson the four of them made their way back up to the castle. They were very pleased and high spirited due to the event that had happened in the lesson. But when they got inside they could hardly move due to the fact that there was a massive group of students huddled around a notice that had been put up. Ron, being the tallest, stood on his toes and read the notice so the others could hear.

_Triwizard Tournament_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30__th__ October. Lessons will end half an hour early-_

'Brilliant!' Said Harry happily, 'It's potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!'

_Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

'Only one week away!' Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff pointed out. 'I wonder if Cedric knows? I think I'll go tell him…'

'Cedric?' Ron asked blankly as he watched Ernie hurry off to find Cedric.

'Diggory.' Harry responded. 'He must be entering the Tournament.'

'That idiot, Hogwarts champion?' Ron said as they pushed their way through the crowds towards the staircase.

'He's not an idiot; you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. I've heard he's a really good student-and he's a prefect.' Hermione put in. She stated it as though that would solve the matter.

'You only like him because he's handsome.' Ron stated.

'Excuse me, I don't like people because their handsome!' Hermione stated.

Ron gave a massive loud fake cough which sounded like, 'Lockhart!'

Finally the week came to a close and the students, tired from their potions lesson, retreated outside to where they would welcome the guests.

**Sorry for such a long chapter, but it all joined up in some way or another. Anyway PLEASE review, I want to know if you like or not. Also any ideas of a song for Taylor? PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	17. Chapter 17 the other students arrive

**Where are these review guys? You make me sad. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I want to know if it's bad, and if it is say why and how I could improve it, or if it's good, even just 2 words would be fine. I want to know how this story is going! Anyway here is the next chapter. School is back which equals even less time to write as I have to study. Why do holidays go so fast? Anyway REVIEW and enjoy xx**

"Well this is going to be very interesting." Said Fred, coming up behind Taylor.

"Yes it is. And considering they are like private schools compared to us. But they will probably be snobby. At least we aren't like that."

"Yes, but we have got a ferret!" George pointed out. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately. Oh and we have 'Let's eat everything's' and we have pug face (Pansy) and we have…you know what I'm not going to go on because this is just lowering my self-esteem about our school." They laughed, "But if you think about it, they are all in Slytherin so we are all good."

"Hey, Taylor, would you like to be one of the first to try one of our products?" George asked.

"Yeah, no. As much as I admire your work I wouldn't want to mistake one of your sickness ones." She stated. They nodded.

"We need to pick someone who doesn't know everything." Taylor pocked Fred hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" He complained. She just smiled.

"Well I should be getting back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, if I can find them." She informed them as she started to walk in the opposite direction. All of the students had gathered outside the great hall for the arrival of the other schools and most had sat down on the damp grass, watching eagerly around them for any movement that could suggest the arrival of the other schools. Some of the students eyes seemed to need to pop out of their head they were looking so hard.

The sight of bright red hair caught her attention and she quickly made her way over to her friends.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat on the grass beside them.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"With Fred and George." She explained as she pulled a note out of her pocket. She had finally had a word with Dumbledore about the dance lessons and it turns out to be very interesting…

_Flashback_

"_Good evening, Dumbledore." Taylor said, as she went and sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. He gazed at her through his half-moon glasses, a smile imprinted on his face._

"_And what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked._

"_I was wondering about the dance lessons. Why?" She explained, watching him closely._

"_To be different and to do something to fascinate the other schools."_

"_But sir, it was never done in the books and so it would be changing things, wouldn't it?" She asked wisely. His smile got larger and he gave her a curt nod._

"_Well done, Miss Mundus. You have passed your first test."_

"_I'm sorry, what?" She asked confused._

"_The whole dance thing was a scam, to see if you would realise the mistake in it all." She slowly nodded._

"_So does that mean that there is no more dance classes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what about the students?"_

"_They knew from the beginning that is was a test for you. Although they thought it was a teaching test."_

"_Oh good, so they don't know my secret?"_

"_No, they still remain oblivious to that fact."_

"_Goodie."_

"_But there is something I would like you to do at the Yule Ball…"_

_End Flashback_

"So, it was all a test?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, good old Dumbledore testing me. I really should look out more."

Once the other students from the other schools had arrived (and the Hogwarts students had finally stopped staring) they made their way up to the Great Hall to where they would be having their grand feast to welcome the new guests. The Great Hall had been supplied with extra tables for the guests and for the all of the new teachers.

Hermione was watching the Beauxbatons who had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table. They all seemed rather glum as they huddled into their scarves.

'It's not that cold, why didn't they bring cloaks?' Hermione pointed out.

"Actually Hermione, it is cold." She looked at her, "Remember, I am Australian, you know _G'DAY MATE _and 30 to 40 degree Celsius weather in the summer."

"Yes, but they probably come from cold climates too." Harry stated. She nodded in agreement. Ron was trying to get the Durmstrang students (but mostly Victor Krum) to sit with them at the Gryffindor table, but it failed. He and his fellow students had gone and made themselves comfortable at the Slytherin table. Malfoy (of course) was already leaning over to speak to the celebrity, _probably trying to sleaze his way into being his friend. _Taylor thought, _I shall have a word with him later.._.

'Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy. I bet Krum can see straight through him, though… bet he gets people fawning over him all the time… where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry… I wouldn't mind giving him my bed; I could kip on a camp-bed.' Ron thought over to the other three, thinking positively. Hermione snorted.

'They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot.' Harry stated as they looked at the Ravenclaw table, and then at the Slytherin. The Durmstrang students seemed to have a lot of interest towards Hogwarts, especially the ceiling where you could see the sky, and the golden goblets that rested on the table in front of them.

Harry was watching as Filch put 4 spare chairs at the head table.

'But there are only two extra people, why's Filch putting out four chairs? Who else is coming?' Harry wondered.

'Eh?' Ron was half zoned out; staring at Victor Krum seemed to be his number one priority at that particular moment. Taylor leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I think Ron has a crush..."

After all of the students had come into the hall and made themselves comfortable, Dumbledore made his speech to the new arrivals. After he had finished the plates in front of them filled with food, as they normally do, except this time there was way more of it and all from different countries.

'What's that?' Ron asked, pointing at a very strange dish that looked as though it had some sort of shellfish stew that was placed next to a mouth-watering large steak-and-kidney pudding.

'Bouillabaisse.' Hermione stated.

'Bless you.' Ron said.

'It's French, I had it on holiday, summer before last, it's very nice.' She told him. He nodded.

'I'll take your word for it.' He said as he took some black pudding. Taylor looked up and down the table, deciding on which dish she should start on first. She decided to try the steak-and-kidney pudding first, and then she might try the 'bouillabaisse'.

About 10 minutes later, the same girl who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech, came up to them. She seemed to have taken off her scarf which had been wrapped around her face, which revealed long, almost white, blonde hair that almost reached her waist.

'Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?' she asked them. Ron's face went purple as he stared up at her. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out except a gurgling noise. He sort of looked like a purple fish.

Harry was the one to speak, 'You have it.' He said as he pushed the dish towards the girl.

'You 'ave finished wiz it?' she asked.

'Yeah, yeah it was excellent.' Ron responded, breathlessly. She then picked up the dish and carefully walked back to the Ravenclaw table. Ron watched the girl with wide eyes as she left; it was as though he had never seen a girl before. Harry and Taylor exchanged looks and then bursted out laughing. Ron seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

'She's a veela!' Ron told them hoarsely.

'Of course she isn't! I don't see anyone else gaping like an idiot!' Hermione said. This made Taylor laugh even harder. But the truth was that some of the boys did exactly the same thing as Ron. As soon as she passed them they would stare in awe.

'I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl,' Ron began, leaning to the side so he could get a good view of the blonde, 'They don't make them like that at Hogwarts.'

'They make them OK at Hogwarts.' Harry said without realising. The girl was sitting near Cho Chang.

"OK!?" Taylor said, looking at the two boys, "Man I think we are a bit more than ok!" Hermione smiled.

'When you've both put your eyes back in, you'll be able to see who's just arrived.' Hermione instructed them. They followed Hermione's finger to the staff table. The two empty seats had being filled by Lugo Bagman and Mr Crouch.

'What are they doing here?' Harry asked.

'They organised the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they? I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start.' Hermione explained.

After all of the puddings had been eaten, Professor Dumbledore started to explain everything about the tournament. The age limit, how to enter, how it is very dangerous, etc. He then invited Taylor up onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Professor Mundus. If you have any issues you can come to me. So, yeah." She got through the sirious part first. "Ok, Who's ready for the Triwizard Tournament?" She shouted. All the students shouted back 'YEAH' except the Beauxbatons.

Afterwards the students were dismissed to their dorms, but not before everyone noticed the famous Harry Potter. Taylor could seem Malfoy rolling his eyes in the mist of all of the students.

Once Hermione and Taylor had made it up to their room, they were full and tired.

"I think this tournament is a bad idea. It seems very dangerous." Hermione said, once she had put on her pyjamas.

"Yes, but that's probably why they put an age limit on it, Hermione. I'm sure it will be alright." _Understatement of the year!_ Taylor thought to herself, getting into bed.

**OK, so yes, this is a short chapter. I'M SO SORRY! School is so busy and annoying at the moment, but I am going to try and upload my next chapter by Friday! I have already started writing it so hopefully it will be done by then; it is going to be a montage of stories about Taylor and Draco's detentions and study periods together in their 3****rd**** year because I forgot about them in the chapters. Hope you enjoy and R&R x**


	18. Chapter 18 What goes around comes around

**I know that this is late being posted; it is just that I have a massive assignment to do…make that 3 massive assignments to do. So sorry. THIS IS BASED IN THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN! It is to show how their friendship bloomed. So enjoy x**

T POV

_Why, why did I put him in detention? Now I have to deal with his shit and I'm not in the mood!_ Taylor made her way to her classroom where she was holding detention for a certain someone. That certain someone was terribly blonde. She sighed as she opened the door and walked over to her desk and dropped the books on her table.

"Hello." Malfoy said, sitting at the front desk. She jumped at his voice.

"I didn't see you there." She breathed, as she slowly took her seat.

"That's strange, considering I'm basically a god to you, Mudbloods." He snired, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, you're not up yourself at all, are you?" She snapped, sorting out her papers. She got up and dumped some parchment on his desk.

"What's this for?" He snarled, looking at the paper as though it were a lion.

"Lines. Remember this is a detention, not a bludge subject." She instructed as she made her way back to her desk.

"Why would I want to touch it?"

"Why not?"

"Because it was touched by a Mudblood!" He told her. She sighed heavily and gave him a glare.

"What goes around comes around." She explained calmly.

"What?" He asked, as though he had never heard it.

"You must have heard of it before," She said, "It's quite famous. And if you haven't it's because it's a muggle thing." She could see he was looking at her with a funny look. "It means, well for example, say if you were mean to someone, it would somehow come back to you, like something bad would happen to you too." He seemed to be thinking about it.

"But," He started sitting up in his chair, "I am your superior, Mudblood, and thus, I doubt anything bad will happen to me." She snorted.

"Keep on dreaming, Malfoy." She smirked. "Now, you will write everything we have learnt in class. You will then write half of the assignment I have given to the class. Only then you can leave."

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Would you like to see this through with maybe, McGonagall or Dumbledore?" He picked up his quill and began to write. "That's what I thought." She stated as she got out a quill herself and began to write a letter to Harry and send for help. She didn't know how she was going to last the next 5 weeks with him, she wished she hadn't given him all of the detentions, but she couldn't cancel now or he would be getting what he wanted which is the last thing she wanted.

* * *

><p>2nd week of detention<p>

"What do I have to do this week, Mudblood?" He asked angrily.

"Scrape gum off the tables. Seriously that Zonko's gum is bloody tough."

"NO!" Malfoy stated, staying at the spot where he was standing.

"Yes!" Taylor protested, pointing at the nearest table. "And you may want to get started straight away or we are going to be here for hours and I don't want to miss dinner."

"Or," He started, staring at her, "We could just pretend that I did it and leave in our own separate ways."

"Yeah, how about no. Now go get started." She scrolled, throwing him a scrapping tool, "No magic is to be used."

"Why not?" He asked.

"For my enjoyment." She smiled as she sat back down. She had indeed remembered about the _what comes around goes around_ moment from the past week, and she was making sure that it would come back to Malfoy. In any way she can.

* * *

><p>3rd week of detention<p>

"Good afternoon, Malfoy." She said happily as she sat at her desk. She had planned something for him for the next few weeks and she was very happy and pleased with herself.

"What's good about it? I'm stuck with you!" He complained.

"Oh, you should feel honoured to be in the presence of such an amazing human being."

"Oh yeah, totally. Because I would rather be here than with my friends." He spat sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well then it's a fantastic day for you, isn't it?" She replied, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice.

"Please don't say I have to clean up more gum, I had some stuck in my hair and I couldn't get it out for days." She laughed.

"That's funny. HA! That has made my day!" She managed to choke through laughs.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted angrily.

"Why should I?" She asked standing up to tell him what he had to do.

"Because it's not funny!" He explained. He started to walk over to her. He was much taller than she was and almost towered over her, his eyes were angry and he seemed to want to push her over. "It's not funny, and someone like you shouldn't be insulting me, as little as it can be. You filthy, ugly, little Mudblood!" The one thing she hated was being called ugly; it was one of her weaknesses.

"Fine!" She said, as she slammed a 400 page book into his chest and ran out of the classroom. She knew afterwards that she shouldn't have left, she was basically doing him a favour, but she couldn't help it, he made her angry. Extraordinarily angry. She walked passed Nearly Headless Nick who seemed to keep his distance when he saw the look on her face. Even the Bloody Baron seemed to want to keep away from her.

Once she got back into the Gryffindor common room she slammed her books down and started to storm her way to her room.

"Hey, Taylor, where are you going?" Someone asked from behind her.

"To my room, obviously!" She spat, turning around to see the trio and Fred and George. They all looked completely shocked at her attitude. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to have a spaz at you."

"What happened?" Fred asked her as they lead her to the couch.

"Malfoy." She spat.

"Ah!" They all said together.

"Yup, as always." She said. "God, I wish I could just punch him, but I can't…"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Eh, you'll see why towards the end of the year…" She explained quickly, trying not to give anything away. They all looked at each other but decided to let it go.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked her.

"You know the usual. Called me a filthy, ugly Mudblood, but honestly, I give up on it all. He is just so irritating. Always saying he is my superior and blah, blah, blah." She explained.

"Well, you should get back at him." George implied easily, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, you should do something devious." Fred joined in.

"I'm not amazing at coming up with something devious. I just make him scrape gum off tables and write hundreds of lines." She sighed.

"Well, you can think of something." Harry stated. She thought for a moment. Her idea may not be very inventive but it will piss of Malfoy, and that is all she wanted to do.

To be continued…

**Again, not a very long chapter. Remember that this is set in the Prisoner of Azkaban. So yeah. This is to be continued so next Friday it will be up (hopefully.) PLEASE review! ACCIO REVIEWS! x**


	19. Chapter 19 Friendship is a strange thing

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's a couple of days late. Stupid assignments! Anyway read and enjoy x REMEMBER that this is based in the Prisiner of Azkaban! x**

Continued.

The talk with her fellow friends had given her an idea of what to do with Malfoy. It may not be evil or devious, or even creative, but she knew that this would annoy him…a lot. She had gavered up a few books on muggle studies, researched annoying detentions and figured out an evening of annoyance.

She left the Gryffindor Common room about 10 minutes before the detention started. She walked along the large corridors that were quite empty. It was starting to get colder, and Taylor huddled into her robe as she quickened her pace. Within a few minutes she had reached her classroom.

"I see you come back." Malfoy drawled, looking at her with ease.

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction," she told him, "and besides, I don't really care about what you called me."

"It didn't seem that way when you sprinted from the classroom, looking like you were either going to cry or going to punch someone in the face." He smirked at her.

"I was in a bad mood. But now I realise that I don't care. So there." She dumped some of the books on his table. "Today, I want you to copy down the entire T section of the dictionary. Then you are to scrape off the rest of the gum in McGonagall's classroom. Then you are to come with me to the kitchens to help the house-elves cook dinner, and then you may leave for dinner."

"But the house-elves don't like help."

"They have agreed to let you help them this time round."

"But…" He hesitated.

"Yes?" It was hard to act fierce in front of him, considering he was much taller than she was.

"I have never cooked before." He murmured, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm a Malfoy, how low it would be for my family if we cooked our own dinner." He said proudly.

"Most families cook their own dinner." She remarked. He gave her an annoyed look. "Alright then, let's get started." He groaned, and that made her happy to know that he was going to have a shit day.

It took him a bit more than an hour to write out the whole T section of the dictionary which gave Taylor time to do whatever she wanted…within the classroom…which was boring. Once he had finished, she lead him up to McGonagall's classroom and made him clean up the gum, which took another hour. She took her time to walk around the classroom and look at all of the books on the head desk. She decided to read through a 4th year book and learn something instead of standing and watching Malfoy scrape disgusting gum off the tables.

"You know, Mundus, this is evil."

"Yup. That's why I'm doing it." She said happily as she put down the book and walked over to where Malfoy was standing. He had already gone through more than half of the tables and had 2 more to go.

"What have I ever done to you?" He asked looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Ok, don't answer that question." She smiled as she sat on top of the table behind him.

"You know, you don't have to be mean to people." She said seriously.

"I don't like some people, especially ones who are muggle-born." He said coldly as he resumed scrubbing the gum with the scrapper. She sighed as she got up and walked back over to the head desk. She knew that he was brought up that way but he could stop if he wanted to…or could he?

Once he had finished with the last desk they made their way to the kitchens where the house-elves were already at work.

"Do I have to?" He whined at her.

"Yes, and get to work or you won't be having any dinner." He sighed and helped the elves put the food on the tables for the feast that was going to start soon right above them.

Taylor went over to where Malfoy was trying to cook pasta and stood beside him.

"You know I used to have a house-elf named Dobby." He said.

"Yes, I know." He looked at her questionly. "Harry told me." She covered up quickly, "Apparently your father was quite cruel to him."

"Every wizard is cruel to their elves. Elves harm themselves too."

"Yes but out of fear in a way." She sighed. "But I know it's what they enjoy doing so I'll leave it at that." She stated. A smile curled on his lips.

"What?" She asked, eyeing him uneasily.

"Well, normally no one really cares about elves."

"I do, but I understand it's what they like and want to do. I never said I disagree with what they do!" She answered him. He turned to her.

"How do I know if it's ready?" He asked, changing the subject. She shook her head and started turning the pasta around in the boiling water and then tasted one of the pieces.

"It's ready." She said. He rinsed it out and then put it in a big bowl to where the house-elves put sauce on top.

After about another hour and a half they started to make their way back to the great hall to where the feast was about to begin.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week, Mundus." He said as he went and joined the Slytherin's.

It wasn't until that evening that she realised that he hadn't called her a Mudblood the whole day.

* * *

><p>"You know, Malfoy, in our last lesson you didn't call me Mudblood once." Taylor commented. It was the following week and they had been sitting in silence for the past 20 minutes. He just mumbled mmm-hmm.<p>

For the next couple weeks he hardly talked to her which made her a little confused considering he had been quite civil with her on that particular day. It was in that next week that something happened. They had again gone through silence and it had finally come to an end. Malfoy had gone ahead as Taylor locked the door. While she was walking down the stairs she slipped and almost fell. She closed her eyes and got ready for the painful fall but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and realised that someone was holding her. It was, of course, Malfoy.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Bad balance?" He asked.

"I slipped" Taylor realised how close their faces were. Her face went slightly pink as they got out of each other's grip.

"May I escort Miss Mudblood to the grand staircase?" He asked politely.

"Sure, Mr up-him-self-pureblood." She said back. They started to walk and talk about some…normal stuff. Yes that's right, normal stuff. Not about how stupid one another were or anything like that.

"You know you have been really nice." She stated. He sighed. "Care to explain?" She asked him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Well, you seem like a nice person…"

"Yeah I really don't believe you." She said.

"Well…umm, I know that this is really un-Malfoy of me, but I would like to be your friend. And I have to admit I have been a little cruel to you. And I'm taking your advice to be nicer to people…"

"Yes, but not as mean as you are to Harry, Ron and Hermione. And you're only being nice to me." She pointed out to him.

"Yes I guess." She thought for a bit.

"You know what I just realised?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"We have gone over a few weeks with your detention." He started to laugh.

"Yes we have, haven't we?"

"Well I guess it's back to hating each other…"

"Actually, maybe we should pretend that we are doing detention and instead catch up?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"I'm still the same awesome guy, but just being a tad nice."

"A-huh. Sure." They had arrived at the foot of the stairs. "Well I guess I'll see you next week." She said as she walked up the stairs. For the first time Malfoy smiled nicely at her, although she didn't see it.

During the next week though, Malfoy had earned heaps of detentions in Taylor's class, and that where it comes through to 4th year. Their friendship starting to bloom.

**Yes I know, CHEESY! But friendship with Malfoy is a hard thing to do. Hope you enjoyed and now it's back to the real book. Will post as soon as I can R&R x**


	20. Chapter 20 Author's notice

**Hi everyone. I am unable to post a new chapter at the moment due to school work, it's been loaded onto me!**

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I have already started writing the new chapter and it should be up in the next week and a half-ish. I apoligise so much, and for those who are still with me, THANK YOU!**

**I will try my hardest to get it up soon.**

**-dracomalfoylova1**


	21. Chapter 21 Triwizard Champions

**Hi everyone! Been awhile, eh? So I tried to make this one a long chapter :D So happy. Anyway so I am trying to write a few chapters today so I can upload them each week so that I can actually upload something as I am studying for the next few weeks. But you know. Anyway took me awhile to find a foreign name for our new Durmstrang friend. Hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

"Draco, you know Professor Moody?" Taylor asked, as they walked through the empty corridors.

"No, I don't. Please refresh my memory." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway," She said, ignoring his sarcasm, "What do you think of him?"

"Well considering he turned me into a ferret…"

"True, so you hate him?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Thought so." Taylor and Malfoy had caught up that Friday to just have a chat and walk around together where no one would see them. And no rumours so that Malfoy's 'reputation' wouldn't be ruined.

Also, Dumbledore had given her a room next door to her classroom where she could take time to make away from the noise of other students; Hermione also used it for studying. This is the destination in which Taylor and Malfoy were going.

"So this is it." She said as she motioned to the door. He looked at her. She motioned to the door again.

"I thought you were going to open it for me." He smirked.

"A-huh. Well that's not going to happen. Very gentlemen of you."

"What happened to lady's first?"

"Yes, be first into the room, not opening a door for a ferret." She argued.

"Are we even going to get into the room, or are we just going to argue?" Malfoy asked.

"Fine." They stood there, staring at each other. Just waiting for one of them to make a move, their eyes squinting. Then the door opened. Malfoy looked at it questionably. "I figured that no one was going to open it so I used my wand." She explained. He nodded.

"Ladies first." He motioned inside. Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. On the right side there was an open fire place that consisted of a fire, on the other side was a desk in which was covered in papers. There were 4 book cases in the room and a small sofa was located at the back of the room. A window was behind the sofa with heavy curtains concealing it. "Nice." He commented, stroking an imaginary beard. "It's like your own little…"

"My own little what?"

"I never came up with a word." Again, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, this is my 'secret room' I guess you could call it." He smiled.

Finally it was Halloween, the feast where the Goblet of Fire champions will be announced. Fred, George and Taylor wanted to dress up as it was Halloween but of course Hermione told them not to as it was the Goblet of Fire announcement and something about it been important. "There's always next year." Taylor had said.

"Hope it's Angelina." Said Fred as the four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So do I." Hermione put in. "Well we'll soon know."

The feast was, again, filled with foreign foods, which Taylor gladly chugged down. Then came the lollies and desserts, which Taylor, again, ate to her hearts content.

Finally the plates emptied and Dumbledore got up to make his announcement. 'Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions.' He took out his wand and waved it, extinguishing all of the candles except the ones in the carved pumpkins, which sent the hall into semi-darkness. The Goblet shone out to the students, the blue flame was almost blinding, but the students kept watching out of interest and curiosity. Some of the students kept checking their watches.

'Any second…' Lee Jordan whispered. They all were sitting on the edge of their seats. The flames turned red suddenly and sparks began to fly. A flame shot into the air followed by a piece of parchment and the room gasped which made Taylor laugh. With a swift movement Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment in his hand. The flames had turned back to the blue white colour and Dumbledore tried to read the parchment at arm's length.

'The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum.' Dumbledore called.

'No surprises there.' Rom yelled over the storming applauses and cheering. Victor walked up the Dumbledore and then into the chamber.

'Bravo, Viktor!' Karkaroff boomed over the applauding students, to which everyone could hear.

Seconds later the Goblet's fire went red again and another piece of parchment flew out to which Dumbledore caught again. 'The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.'

'It's her, Ron.' Harry yelled over the students. It was, of course, the girl that Ron had fallen for, the veela resembling girl.

'Oh, look, they're all disappointed.' Hermione pointed out. They looked over at the other Beauxbatons students and know that that was an understatement. The girls who didn't get chosen for the tournament were crying on their arms.

"Pathetic." Taylor said, exaggerating the '_th_'.

Once Fleur had walked into the other room, the goblet lit red again, this time it was the Hogwarts champion. The fire spat upwards as the piece of parchment followed and Dumbledore caught it. 'The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.'

'NO!' Ron said loudly, but only Harry could hear him over the roar of the Hufflepuff table. Once Cedric had gone into the chamber the roar continued, until Dumbledore could make himself be heard.

Taylor looked sadly over at the Hufflepuff table. _So long Cedric. _She thought.

'Excellent .' Dumbledore said happily, 'Well, we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-'

Taylor remembered what was coming (how could she not) and avoided eye contact with the trio.

Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking, and everyone knew why. The fire in the Goblet had turned red again and sparks were flying out of it. A long red flame shot into the air and out flew another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it again curiously; he held it out at arm's length and opened it. He paused for a moment, looking squarely at the piece of parchment before finally clearing his throat he called out the name.

'Harry Potter…'

Taylor looked over to Harry who seemed to just stair in awe. She knew that he thought that he was dreaming and was numb. She knew that he didn't believe a word that Dumbledore had said. But sadly for him, it was complete and utter truth. There was no applause. So Taylor applauded, then after 3 seconds she stopped, as she realised that this was a serious moment. There was like a buzzing noise, like angry bees, the students started to stand up to get a better look of the Boy Who Lived who was still sitting frozen. At the staff table, Professor McGonagall had stood up and rushed over to where Dumbledore stood and whispered something in his ear.

Harry looked over to where Taylor, Ron and Hermione sat, and behind them the Gryffindor table who were staring at him, opened mouthed.

'I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't.' He said blankly.

'Harry Potter!' Dumbledore called again. 'Harry! Up here if you will.'

'Go on.' Hermione whispered to Harry, and gave him a slight push. As Harry got to his feet Draco caught Taylor's eye. He gave her a questioning look to which she just shrugged her shoulders and continued watching Harry.

Many eyes followed him as he made his way up to the staff table.

'Well, through the door, Harry.' Dumbledore instructed with no smile on his face. Taylor and the rest of the school watched as he walked through the door and into the other room. At that everyone started to discuss what had just happened.

"Harry Potter?"

"Always trying to get more famous."

"Cheater."

"A fourth Champion."

"I can't believe that he didn't tell me that he put his name in." Ron pouted.

"This is silly." Hermione stated, "Harry would never have put his name in the goblet without telling you, Ronald."

"Taylor will tell us, won't you?"

"You know I can't!" She said angrily. She stood up and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Mundus. Would you like to follow us down to talk to the champions?" He asked.

"Maybe in a moment." She said. He nodded as he understood and went straight down with the other professors.

"Maybe try to calm everyone down." Professor McGonagall told her as she followed the other professors down. She nodded. Taylor walked to the front of the platform.

"Ah, can I please have your attention?" She asked in a normal voice. Everyone continued gossiping.

"HELLO!?" She called. Nothing happened. Then she screamed. That got their attention.

"Ok, finally. All of you IDIOTS are listening. Now, shut up. Because seriously I'm sick of all your gossiping. You're like those muggle girls from Mean Girls." There were some who gasped. "Remember this is a serious competition. Now all of you go up to your dorms immediately and be quiet as you go up or down. I'm sure the portraits will appreciate it." She looked over at the Durmstrangs to which one smiled when she made eye contact with him. She smiled back. In a much nicer voice she said to the students, "Support your fellow students. Your classmates, your peers, even someone you don't like. Because in this tournament they are going to need all the support they can get. Now off to bed, all of you."

The students rose and started to walk to their dorms to or to where they were staying. The boy who she had smiled at walked over to where she was standing.

"Great speech." He told her.

"Thanks."

"Zat vas very interesting." She nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ivar, Provessor Mundus."

"You can call me Taylor if you want." She told him. He bowed and then followed his peers. She frowned. _Didn't see that one coming._ A blonde was watching from a far.

**Ok, FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WOOO! Now to work on the next few… Anyway PLEASE review this, because it gives me inspiration to keep writing. Tell me how to improve it, or of you dont like it, or if you do. Only has to be a few words. Anyway, until next time. xx**


	22. Chapter 22 A malfoy of a problem

**Hi everyone…Yes I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please don't hate me! I had exams and assignments and all the rest of it. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review, tell me why you like it or why you don't **

**J K Rowling owns Harry Potter, i don't. I only own this idea and Taylor herself. ENJOY**

When Taylor reached the Gryffindor common room it was completely full and in party mode. The news that a Gryffindor had got in was very excitable…for some people. Ron was sulking in a chair. Hermione looked nervous and confused. Taylor wasn't surprised. Fred and George found a radio and turned it on to a muggle station to which many new songs to the wizards and witches came on. Some of the muggle-born's started to sing along with the songs or even dance, which the pure bloods thought was very interesting, the music that is.

They all seemed to be waiting for Harry to come back. The famous Harry Potter, who to some, always seemed to get into everything. Taylor felt truly sorry for him, not just because of his past but what he was about to get into. So she sat next to Hermione in silence, waiting for something interesting to happen, something she didn't already know about. Besides people dancing around there was no real impact that was different. Until they heard Harry come into the common room. You didn't even have to look up and see him to know he was there, you just had to listen to the applauding and whistling and shouting, it was very intimidating. Immediately Fred and George ran over to Harry to probably ask him how he got in and everything. Taylor remained seated. She didn't want to bother them. She could hear Harry continuously saying that he didn't put his name in the goblet. Taylor sighed and got up before walking up to the girls dormitory, sending an apologetic glance in Harry's direction. He looked at her with a sad, confused and questioning eye before been pulled back into the crowd of Gryffindor's.

Once she had got comfortable on her bed she took out her homework, some ink and a quill. But before she could start she heard an owl at her window. She sighed as she got up and saw an Eagle Owl sitting on the ledge. Taylor couldn't remember anyone with such a magnificent creature, but when she took the note off of its foot she immediately felt foolish for asking that question.

Mundus,

Why is stupid Potter in the tournament?

Malfoy

She got a piece of parchment and wrote:

I don't know, haven't had a chance to ask yet.

Mundus

She tied it to the leg of the Eagle as it swooped off into the night. Stupid Malfoy, she thought as she went and sat back on her bed. She put her quill to the parchment just as someone opened the door. She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed and didn't look up to see who it was. Whoever it was sat down on the bed next to hers and gave a big sigh. Taylor realised that it was Hermione.

"What's up?" She asked not looking up from her homework.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Taylor smiled, "It's just that, how did Harry possibly get into the tournament. I mean, he couldn't have possibly put his name in, Fred and George tried and they failed. It must have been someone else…" Taylor looked up.

"Like who? It couldn't have been a teacher, could it?" She asked sneakily.

"Well…" But Hermione was interrupted by a tapping at the window. "Isn't that?"

"Draco's owl thing, yes it is." Taylor finished while skipping over to the window and flinging it open.

"What does he want?" Hermione spat.

"To probably know what's going on."

"Couldn't you just tell him to go away? I mean it's not like your friends or anything." Taylor froze; she forgot that she hadn't told anyone yet.

"Well actually…"

"What?" Hermione's eyes were bulging out of her head.

"We are kind of friends…"

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot, I thought I did."

"Well what did he say?" Taylor shooed away the owl before opening the letter.

Taylor,

I really want to know so tell me soon.

Malfoy

"First name basis, eh?" Hermione asked, Taylor hit her with a pillow.

"I brought the book down and put it on my desk in my study room." Taylor informed Hermione who looked confused, "The Harry Potter one? That I accidently brought with me." Hermione nodded

"Well hopefully it's safer there then in here." Taylor hoped so too. She and Hermione had decided that it would be safer for the book to be kept in Taylor's study, away from any curious teenagers that may 'accidently' look in her bag once in a while.

Of course that wouldn't keep it completely safe…

"Is Ron still angry at Harry?" Taylor asked Hermione.

"Yes, they are being so immature. I mean Ron should know that Harry didn't put his name in the cup but he still goes on about it."

"Do you believe that he did?"

"I'm not sure. I don't believe he did, there is something weird going on and I know it." Hermione stated as they walked to the library. "But Ron is acting so rudely towards Harry, his best friend, and then there's us, who are stuck in the middle of it all."

"It's ridiculous." Taylor agreed.

"So, are you doing anything with ferret tonight?" Taylor had forgotten that it was Friday afternoon and it clicked that she had a 'date'…well more of a 'friendship get together' with Malfoy. She nodded at Hermione.

"Thanks for reminding me, I forgot its Friday. It's getting so close to the first tournament task, and Harry seems to be getting more and more anxious so I guess I have been thinking about that more than the days themselves."

"Harry needs to somehow figure out what the task is so that he can prepare himself, this can be very dangerous, I read all about it." Hermione said proudly with a tint of fear.

"I figured." Taylor joked. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her as they took a seat in the library at a table. "But are they supposed to know before the task?"

"Apparently not, but I think that is really silly, and knowing Harry he will probably find out anyway."

"That is too true." Taylor laughed. But they got hushed by the librarian.

"Man," Taylor started quietly, leaning towards Hermione, "She should keep her pants on, it was just laughing."

"Yes, but I would rather not be kicked out of the library, thank you very much." Hermione stated as she pulled out a book on the Triwizard Tournament.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what all of the other first tasks were to see if there is a similarity between them all."

"This is why you're the smart one." Taylor pointed out.

"So, I hear that Potter is in the tournament…How'd he do it? Aging potion?"

"Malfoy, seriously? Fred and George already attempted that and it failed."

"So did the ever so famous boy get an older student to do his dirty work? Such a Gryffindor thing to do…" Taylor slapped him hard in the face.

"Hey, Malfoy, keep to your own business, and for your information, Gryffindor's qualities actually include bravery, not coward-ness like Slytherin." He glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Mun- Taylor, it's just even though we may be friends, I'll never be friends," He shivered, "with Potter or Granger or the Weasley."

"I understand, and it would be completely against nature if you were."

"Thanks for understanding." They sat on a hard stone seat.

"So what's been going on in your 'Slytherin' world?"

"Not a lot, Pansy is all over me as always."

"She likes you a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yup, but it's probably because our families are really close and we have known each other for years."

"But that doesn't change that she has a massive crush on you."

"Shut up…"

"Are you going to go kiss her?" She asked in an annoying voice, "Going to get married? Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"NO! Oh god please stop." Draco begged, hunching over and covering his ears. Taylor just laughed and sat him back up. "And besides, I wouldn't kiss her."

"Really? That's news to me."

"Why?" He looked at her dead in the eyes, as though he were searching for something.

"Because I just always thought that you two were together." She tried not to accidently let out her secret. He started to lean in and she started to freak out. What was she going to do if he kissed her? As he was just about to be less than 20 cm away there was a band down the hall which made them both jump. Draco just stood up, smiled at Taylor and walked away. Taylor sat there, not being able to move, confused with what had just happened.

**You don't know how relieved I am that I finished this chapter, it has been annoying me forever. Anyway hopefully I will get time now to write more cause exams are over! Anyway again R&R**


	23. Chapter 23 Malfoy Problems

**I was hoping to get this up by Friday but I forgot about a performance I'm in and had to remember and practise my lines, but here is the next chapter. This is a long chapter and I had a lot of trouble writing this due to writers block and confusion…yes confusion at my own story… Anyway enjoy this chapter **

**J K Rowling owns harry potter, I just wrote Taylor and this particular story.**

The following week Harry was having a bad time. His own best friend was against him and so was everyone else. Including the Hufflepuffs.

The trio and Taylor had double potions and were not very keen about it. They were shut up in the dungeons for an hour and a half and it wasn't the most pleasurable thing you could ever do. The Slytherin's and Snape seemed to want to punish Harry as much as they could and Taylor couldn't help but want to punch them in the face.

Just before Potions, when Harry, Hermione and Taylor walked towards the dungeons, the Slytherin's were awaiting them. Proudly sticking out their chests, they revealed a badge that was lit up with luminous red letters that spelt: Support Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts champion

'Like them, Potter?' Draco said loudly as they approached him. 'And this isn't all they do-look!' Taylor death stared Malfoy but he seemed to have missed it as he pressed his badge into his chest. The message vanished and instead a new one came up, except this time it was in green: POTTER STINKS

The Slytherin's laughed and howled at the badge as though it was the funniest thing they have ever seen in their lives, which to Taylor seemed as though they had had a pretty dull life. The Slytherin's then all pressed their badges too so that Potter Stinks showed up everywhere. Taylor felt Hermione getting angry.

'Oh very funny," She said sarcastically to Pansy and her gang for Slytherin girls, who seemed to laugh more than everyone, 'really witty.'

Ron was leaning against a wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing with everyone else, although he wasn't backing up Harry either. Taylor rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'Want one, Granger?' Draco asked, holding a badge out to Hermione, 'I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up.' Taylor's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it. Stupid, bloody Malfoy. Harry was going red with anger and he reached for his wand. Everyone scrambled out of the way as quickly as possible, making sure they were nowhere near the spells that were about to be exchanged.

'Harry!' Hermione said warningly.

'Go on then, Potter,' Malfoy said quietly as he took out his own wand. Taylor shook her head slowly at the 2 stupid boys. 'Moody's not hear to look after you now-do it, if you've got the guts-'

They looked each other in the eyes, a moment of silence passed before the two of them shouted a spell.

'Furnunculus!' Harry yelled.

'Densaugeo!' Draco screamed back.

Their wands spilled out the spells, then hit each other in mid-air, and shot off at different angles. Harry's spell hit Goyle in the face whereas Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and slammed his hands to his face in agony and Hermione was whimpering in panic, and clutching her mouth.

'Hermione!' Ron shouted as he ran towards her to see if she was ok. He dragged her hand away from her face to see what was wrong. It wasn't exactly pretty. Hermione's front teeth- already larger than average- were now growing at an alarming rate and she was already looking like a beaver. They grew past her lips then towards her jaw. The poor thing then felt them and let out a horrific and terrified cry. Taylor hurried over to the horrified Hermione and put an arm around her.

'And what is all this noise about?' The voice that no one could ever forget, and the one time you don't need him…Snape. Yes him.

All of the Slytherin's tried to give their explanations to Snape, but he ignored them and pointed his long, yellow finger at Malfoy. 'Explain.'

'Potter attacked me, sir-'

'We attacked each other at the same time!' Harry said angrily.

'And he hit Goyle-look-' Snape went over to Goyle and examined him; his face looked like it should be in a picture in book about poisonous fungi.

'Hospital wing, Goyle.'

'Malfoy got Hermione!' Ron told Snape. 'Look!' He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth, and she was doing her best to hide them, although it was hard considering they were now past her collar. Pansy and her 'gang' doubled over in silent giggles pointed from behind Snape's back at Hermione. Taylor gave them a rude gesture which Snape gave her an evil look for.

Snape's look at Hermione was cold. 'I see no difference.' Hermione let out a whimper, her eyes filling up with tears; she turned around and ran up the corridor and out of sight.

Ron and Harry started to yell at Snape, whereas Taylor just glared at him.

'Let's see then,' He said in his silkiest voice, 'Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside or it will be a week's worth of detentions.'

"Hey!" Taylor yelled at Malfoy. Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and watched as Malfoy was pushed against a wall trying to avoid the very angry girl pointing at his face, and their faces only a couple of centimetres apart. "So you don't like Mudblood germs do you?" She spat at him, he gave her a 'try me' look. And with that she spat in her hands and wiped it all over his face. "You're welcome." She said evilly as she joined Harry and Ron into the classroom.

* * *

><p>(When they went to Hagrid's cabin before the potions incident…well let's just say Taylor got pissed at Malfoy*)<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Taylor asked Harry. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the roaring fire. The first task was only a week away and Harry was becoming more and more worried about the whole thing.<p>

"I'm fine…" Taylor sighed as she went back upstairs to her dorm. She couldn't help but worry for him even though she knew that it would all work out. But the Triwizard tournament wasn't the only thing that was bugging her mind.

Draco Malfoy.

Yes that boy. The boy that was her friend. The boy that was friends with a Gryffindor. The boy that almost KISSED HER. He was ruining everything!

Taylor knew that this didn't happen in the book. She knew that Draco despised Gryffindor's, he hated mudbloods, and he certainly never tried to kiss one! He marries a pureblood and has a pure blood boy! He wouldn't stand to have a mudblood friend, let alone a girlfriend, let alone a wife. SO what was he doing? Or what was she doing…

She let him in. That's all there is to it. She had failed. So either now he was falling for her or he was messing with her. Both scenarios could be correct. He had tried to kiss her, but he had pulled away, which left Taylor confused and leaving this entire thing circling in her head every day for the past week. It was now Friday, and that means it was time to face Draco again. Taylor had decided to pretend that what happened last week never happened and that it was just a mistake.

The door slammed open in her room but she didn't look up, in fact she didn't even hear it open.

"Taylor?" She jumped, completely startled at the voice of Hermione. "Are you ok? You have a very strange look on your face."

"I'm fine." She started looking at the trunk at the end of her bed as though it interested her greatly. She could feel Hermione's eyes on the back of her head as though she were drilling a hole. Taylor turned around to see Hermione giving her a strange look. "Ok, I'm just stressing out because of the Tournament."

"It's not just the Tournament is it, Professor Mundus?"

"Hey, since when do you call me Professor Mundus?" Taylor asked.

"Since you took up teaching. Taylor Mundus, are you going to tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to hex you into telling me?" Hermione looked dead serious at her.

"I think the bigger question is are you ok? Because that thing Malfoy did was horrible."

"I'm better now thanks." She gave her a warm smile. "Oh and thank you for standing up for me when Pansy said that I'm ugly." When the article came out about Harry liking Hermione, and said that she was very pretty, Pansy had being very mean about it and so when she said 'What was she judging you against-a chipmunk?' Taylor had stepped in and said 'Well your one to talk. Hermione is gorgeous, whereas you…there are no words to describe-well that…" She had said, shrivelling her noise up at her and then walking away.

"Anytime. By the way your teeth seem a bit smaller than usual." Taylor noticed.

"Don't tell anyone, I couldn't help but want them a bit smaller." Taylor promised not to tell anyone. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"It's just I'm worried that something may go wrong, and not follow what happens in the book. I mean what if that does happen? I don't know what I'd do!" Hermione just smiled at her.

"I know that there's more to it, but fine I'll leave it at that. I'm sure everything will go smoothly, but the thing I'm worried about is the actual tournament. I have been to the library to read up on the tournament and it just gets worse, I mean there have been deaths. What if something goes wrong?"

"Remember smart Hermione, I can't say anything."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "So are you going to go see Draco soon?" Taylor cringed.

"Yup." She said quickly. "I should probably get going." And with that she quickly ran out the door before Hermione could ask her anymore questions, like why do you see him?

* * *

><p>It took her 15 minutes to walk to where they usually met up. She was hoping that he was running late, but no. As soon as she turned the corner he was standing there. She sighed as she walked quickly over to him.<p>

"Ah," He said as she approached him, "The girl who not only put spit on me but also insulted me, how lovely to see you." She glared at him.

"Well you deserved it." She snarled.

"Hey! Friends?" Malfoy asked, putting his hand out. She looked at it and then shook it.

"Fine, I know you have to be mean to my good friends. It's basically nature."

"Thank you for understanding." He smirked. "So should we start our walk?" Taylor nodded.

Their walk, as usual, lasted about half an hour until they were sitting on the same seat as the week before.

"So yeah, that was fun. And now to return to the common room." Taylor said quickly, hoping no more awkward situations happened. Once again, he lent in, getting ever so closer, and once again there was a noise, so Draco got up, smiled at Taylor and walked away…AGAIN!

* * *

><p>When Taylor got back to the Gryffindor tower, she walked up to bed in a trance, and went to bed (after putting her pyjamas on of course.). This was confusing her so much. A tapping at the window caught her attention. She went over to the window to find an owl holding a note. It was from Ivar…<p>

**I actually finished this last night but it was too late to post it. Do you all remember Ivar? If not then go back to the chapter where they announce the champions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter **** x**

***If you would like me to write about what happened at Hagrid's hut then please comment, because I would be more than happy to write it, it's just I was too tired to write anymore. So please comment if you would like me to write about it.**


	24. Chapter 24 IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Hi my fellow Hogwartians!**

**Yes, first and foremost, i have not posted in awhile (few months...) and for that I APOLOGISE SO MUCH OMG! I have been on holidays for like 5-6ish weeks and was too busy relaxing and now school has started again and it's just work as i'm in higher years. I am so sorry if you have been waiting for a new chapter, but here is where i'm leading to.**

**I would like to know how many of you would like me to go on with this story, because if there is only a few i probably wont go on for very much longer as i dont feel this story is making much progress and is a bit too predictable. I am, however, thinking of other fanfiction stories that i can go on to, but if there is either 5 or 10 people who are interested in this story and would like me to go on please tell me and i will try to, i dont know how long for but for as long as i can!**

**Thank you for all those people who have stuck with my story till now! It means alot! x**

**~dracomalfoylova1**


	25. Chapter 25- Important note from Author

Hi everyone,

I am not going to take this story down, although I am not happy with it, so I will be re-writing this story for all you people and will fix all of the plot holes and such that I am not happy with. The story will hopefully be way better quality than the one that is up now.

Some tips for everyone, I will be changing Taylor's name as I am not happy with it. I wanted to change her name at the beginning and never got around to it. Secondly, I am in a higher level at school and so am very busy, I am, however, on break but that does not mean that I will be posting more often. I am sorry :(

Anyway please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I am just not happy with the way I wrote this story and want to fix it up! :) Thank you all for your comments and feedback :)

~Dracomalfoylova1


	26. Chapter 26 I need a new chatacter name

Hi everyone, I am stuck for a new name for my character. If you would like me to use a specific name please comment it or send me a PM. Anyway, I have finished the new first chapter and it will be up as soon as I can figure out a new name, at the moment she is called anonymous jane doe, which isn't a very good name haha. So please if you would like me to use a name please send it to me.

Some names that I am thinking about are

1. Cara (Maybe)

2. Lucy (Seen this name on many websites)

3. Holly (..dunno)

4. Astoria (Sounds powerful)

5. And cant find a fifth one

I don't mind if their elvish, or dwarvish or normal, or unique or are latin or anything, I am up for your thoughts and feedback. Please reply ASAP if you think of anything, as I really want to update new chapter.

I think my favourite is Cara, but I don't know.

Thank you :)

~dracomalfoylova1


End file.
